19 - The Shooting - 19th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: Cooper learns more about guns than he wanted to.
1. Chapter 1 - Traveling

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Traveling**

 _He looked at her the way all women wanted to be looked at by a man._

 _F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Matt had managed to not only slip out of her arms, but out of bed without waking her. He pulled on his socks and pants, as his gaze wandered about the room in search of his boots. How could anything that big always be so elusive in the mornings! Just as he reached for the massive leather footgear, he drew his hand back. A quick look toward the sleeping woman warned him that clomping around the room in those noisy boots would surely wake her. "Better save those for last," he muttered softly.

He eased open the drawer of the maple highboy and quickly touched upon the neatly folded shirts. Even in the semi-darkness he knew instantly which color he had chosen. Kitty always stacked the blue ones on the left side of the drawer and the red ones on the right. Pride etched itself on his face in the shape of a smile. This woman could anticipate his every need.

"What are you doing up so early? It's not even morning yet." The darkness enhanced her heavy, sultry voice.

Matt walked over to the bed. "I was trying not to wake you." He leaned down, finding her lips eager to be kissed. "Go back to sleep."

Before he could turn away, she had grabbed his hand. "Do you have to go so early?"

"Hays is a two day ride, I just want to get there and get back."

Kitty rose to her knees on the firm mattress and put her foolproof plan into action. The moon was her ally, as it offered just enough soft light to illuminate her face. She pulled out all the stops: First, the seductive pout, accented by the innocent, yet wanton blue eyes. Next, fingers that slowly released the buttons on the front of her gown to reveal nothing more than supple white flesh. Finally she leaned in, her lips slowly tracing the muscular definition of his strong, bare chest. "Surely you can wait a few minutes more?"

Matt's lids grew heavy as his body was surrendering to her seductive wiles. He struggled to speak, but it took several attempts to regain his voice. It took all of his strength-not to mention willpower-to gently hold her away from him. "Kitty, you know I have to go. It's a two day ride to Hays...and… oh…" He sucked in a sudden breath. "Baby...I…Ohhhh..."

He didn't realize until it was too late that he should have restrained her hands instead of bracing her shoulders. Nimble fingers followed hungry lips to a vulnerable part of his body. Matt didn't wonder how she got the canvas pants undone. He had stopped wondering or thinking at all. Now he could only feel the wondrous sensations this beautiful woman was arousing in his body.

Matt could feel his knees buckle but he was too far gone to care. With her guiding him back down on the bed, he lay helpless while she rid him of those constricting pants. "Kitty…I-"

"Shhhhh." Those same skilled fingers touched his lips to silence him. "Just relax, marshal. You're _my_ prisoner now." She laughed a wicked and provocative laugh that was the final blow to any resistance he might have had. Kitty wasted no time in positioning herself above her fearless lawman. His breath caught in a raw groan as she took him into her body. He wanted to say her name, as he stared into those mesmerizing blue eyes, but he had lost the power of speech.

"I love you too," she managed in a breathless sigh. The spoken word was no longer necessary as their bodies shared a language all its own.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Matt braced himself on his elbow as he stared down at the beautiful woman resting on his arm. The faint pink flush of passion lingered on her face, making the perfect background for those sapphire eyes. With the pad of his thumb, he traced those supple lips that brought him so much pleasure. He failed to notice the playful twinkle in her eyes when those lips parted and small, white teeth nipped at his thumb.

"Ouch! Here I am, thinking about how sweet my precious Kitten is and-"

"Kittens scratch." She laughed, as she leaned up, nipping him again. "That's what you get for trying to sneak out on me."

Matt again wrestled her down, keeping those teeth a safe distance away. "I was _trying_ to be considerate and let you sleep. You keep forgetting, I do have a job to do."

"I'm sorry, marshal." Kitty offered a provocative smirk. "Next time, I'll just bother someone else with my needs."

Her words cut the breath out of his lungs in an audible gasp. "You'll what!" His stunned expression was overtaken by a ruthless smile. "Someone else!" Those same fingers that brought her pleasure minutes ago, now incited a burst of laughter as they tickled down her side. "If I **EVER** …"

Kitty managed to break free enough to pull him down for a kiss. Her lips possessed enough power to calm him down. "If ever... what?" She asked in a coy tone. "What would you do?"

Matt stared at the beauty that was his one true love. "First, I would have to congratulate him on his excellent taste."

Her mouth dropped open in amazement. " _Congratulate_ him!"

Giant hands moved her body in closer. "Then of course I would have to shoot him." Matt leaned in for a quick kiss. "Do I need to worry about you when I'm away?"

All the emotions Kitty had played through that morning finally settled into one-of absolute love and devotion. "Never." She answered simply. "Should I worry about you?"

"You have owned my heart since that first rainy morning. It will be yours as long as you want it." His lips, once again, tenderly claimed hers. "But I still have to go to work."

"I know. Even after all these years I still hate it when you go away. I accept it, but I still hate it."

"Since you're awake why don't you drag that luscious little butt out of bed and make me some coffee." He started to stand, then turned back suddenly "That is, if I'm done servicing you."

Pillows don't hurt when they slam against the human body, but they do make their point of ending a conversation. Having done this, Kitty slipped on her robe and headed downstairs.

 **===()()()===**

Kitty leaned back against the sink as she watched him drink his morning brew. "Coffee okay?"

Matt took a healthy drink before setting his cup on the counter. He stepped in front of her, trapping her between his arms and the hard, wooden cabinet at her back. "The coffee is great." He leaned in to oblige her pouting lips with a kiss. "Stop looking at me with those eyes."

"They're the only eyes I have," she replied innocently.

"You know what I mean. First, you molest me and now you flash those big blue eyes at me like I'm abandoning you. I will ride like the wind so that I can hurry back to you."

She pulled away from the counter and with his arm still encircling her waist, walked toward the back door. "Be careful. I want you back in one piece. Did you remember to pack everything?"

"Why are you asking me? I saw you double-checking my bedroll." He stopped and kissed her forehead. "Did you put something in there?"

Kitty forced a smile as she readied herself to say goodbye. "Just some of that candied fruit you like so much."

Matt stopped at the door, turning to pull her fully into his embrace. "It's not the fruit that I like, as much as the sweet fingers feeding it to me." His kiss began innocently enough, but quickly ignited into passion. "Oh, Kitten. Don't do that to me when I have to leave." Matt took a step back and with one last look, walked out the back door.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Shot

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **FIRST SHOT**

Cooper huddled down into the tall prairie grass watching his sister practice. Calleigh moved like the gun was just an extension of her arm. Smooth, precise and lightning quick on her every shot. He heard his daddy talk about bad men they called _slingers_ that were fast with a gun. Even though the boy had never seen one, he just couldn't believe they were as fast as Calleigh. That thought led him to a question that he just wasn't ready to find an answer for. Was she faster than his daddy?

It suddenly dawned on Cooper that the shooting had stopped. When he sat up on his knees he could see Belle but Calleigh was nowhere in sight.

"Cooper Reign Dillon! What are you doing out here!"

The small boy whirled around at the sound of his sister's voice. "How…how did you get…?" He gulped down the lump that was choking him.

Calleigh stood with her weight resting on one foot and her arms folded across her chest. "You were daydreaming and I snuck up behind you. Now what are you doing out here?"

Cooper got to his feet, his small face engulfed in humiliation. "I wanted to watch you."

Calleigh let her arms drop to her sides and eyed the curious little boy. "You know how momma feels about this. That's why I always go a long ways from the house to practice. And she doesn't want you around guns."

Cooper stared into eyes that were identical to his own. "Calleigh please. Can't you talk to her? My daddy is the marshal and I'm going to be a marshal someday too-"

"Whoa little cowboy." The redhead broke into laughter as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "I sure wouldn't tell her that. Take my advice and keep that to yourself for a couple more years. Where's Toga?"

With a heavy sigh he pointed over to the patiently waiting bay and trudged over to him with Calleigh at his side. "Would you at least let me shoot it? Just once."

"Cooper-"

The boy quickly positioned himself in front of her hampering her step. "Please, please, please, please. Just once."

"Sweet boy you're too young to be messing with guns." Cooper rarely asked for anything and it broke her heart to say no. Nothing would please her more than to share her passion for guns with the little love of her life.

"Tommy goes hunting with his pa and he's not any bigger than me."

"No he's not physically bigger but he's four years older." She could see the determination on his face. This was not over.

"You think he's more grown up then me?" Cooper tilted his head to one side, his small face anxious for her answer.

Hmmm, that one stumped her. Being raised with all these adults had instilled the boy with a more mature outlook on things. Sometimes, especially now that his body had taken such a growth spurt, she forgot how young he was. "No I don't but you know that daddy should be the one to teach you. It's a father son thing."

Cooper could sense by her tone that she was weakening. He peered up at her with an impish grin. "Yeah but when your sister is a sharp shooter can't it be a brother sister thing too?"

Calleigh cast him a sideways glance. Her eyes full of suspicion. "Did Festus let you shoot?"

"No." Cooper's grin indicated there was more to the answer. "But he's been showing me how to use a knife. Momma let me have a real one after what Mr. Mayford did." He stopped again, blue eyes silently pleading. "Please."

"Have you ever fired a gun before? Any kind of gun?"

Cooper looked as if his body was about to explode. He was afraid to move that she would change her mind. "No, not a rifle or revolver or anything."

"I will show you how to shoot…" His eyes flew open wide and he bit at his lip to keep from yelling. "On one condition" She continued. "IF…if…" Calleigh repeated forcefully. "For any reason momma asks you about shooting a gun you tell her the truth. Even if it means a spanking or some other punishment" For both of us she muttered under her breath. "You admit to what we did. It's bad enough to go behind her back but we will not lie to her. Ever." Calleigh stressed the last word but it wasn't necessary.

"Yes ma'am." The thought of making his mother sad was almost enough of a deterrent to stop him. Almost. He followed his sister back out to the clearing where she had been shooting earlier.

Calleigh pulled her Colt from the scabbard. "I don't need to tell you this is not a toy because you already know that." She let the gun lay across the palm of her hand.

"It looks like Daddy's but it's shorter."

"It has a shorter barrel because, in case you hadn't noticed, Daddy's legs are slightly longer than mine."

Cooper nodded his head with a grin. "Oh yeah ."

"There's two things I want you to remember. First, always respect it for what it is and what it can do. But it's the person holding it that makes that choice. And the second, if you pull the gun, intend to use it. If you wait too long they will trick you somehow and take it away from you. Then you'll be the dead one.

Calleigh watched as Cooper stared at the nickel plated revolver. Every man in his life except Poppy carried a gun, and even he had been known to get one when the situation called for it, but this was the first time he had ever looked at one up close. He knew better than to grab for it or even try to touch it. Finally he lifted his eyes, bringing them into line with hers. "I'll remember." He said quietly. Calleigh knew the world was about to claim another piece of his innocence.

With a sigh, Calleigh began her tutorial. She began by exploring the workings of a Colt Peacemaker and how important it was to keep the weapon clean. Cooper listened patiently while she explained how to load it but was confused about leaving one chamber empty.

"It's a safety precaution." Calleigh explained. "Do you remember when Cort Planger fell off his horse and ended up shooting Chug Brimmey?"

"Yeah I remember." The boys grin matched that of his instructor as they shared the memory of the incident. When Cort's gun fired after hitting the ground, the bullet found its mark in the right cheek of Chug's butt. With one hand plastered to the stinging wound Chug chased Cort all across the corral screaming revenge every step of the way. It took Festus and Wylie both to bring the husky cowboy down and wrangle him back to the bunkhouse so that Calleigh could treat his injury. "I bet he leaves one empty now."

"Absolutely. Chug threatened to kill him if he didn't." Calleigh motioned for the boy to follow her back to the clearing. "Okay, come over here." She pulled him in front of her and put the gun in his hands. Her skilled hands wrapped over his like a glove. "Get a feel for the weight. NO, don't put your finger on the trigger yet."

Calleigh could feel the tension in his body. Relax and brace your feet apart to give you a sense of balance. Cooper did as she instructed. Even with her hands covering his, the weight of the gun was growing heavy. "Be ready for the kick back after you fire. I'm right behind you so you'll be fine."

Cooper looked back over his shoulder as she guided his fingers over the trigger. "What should I aim at?"

"Right now we're not aiming at anything. You're just learning how to shoot." Calleigh motioned for him to turn back around. "Okay, Coop now don't pull the trigger. Squeeze back slowly. One fluid move."

Cooper took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he followed his sister's instruction. His body jerked back against the security of Calleigh's body. The single shot echoed into the stillness that surrounded them. She could hear the slightly heavy breath escaping his young body.

"Coop? Are you all right?" Calleigh quickly turned him around to face her. The moment of panic dissipated when she looked into his eyes. Smiles erupted on both faces. "You did great."

"It didn't kick as hard as I thought it would. Can I do it again?"

"We'll finish off the wheel and then we have to go home. Daddy's still in Hays and momma is going to want you home with her tonight." Calleigh positioned herself behind him again. "Remember – squeeze."


	3. Chapter 3 - Prid Medix

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Prid Medix**

The Medix gang came together in Wyoming. Strom, his little brother Prid and Tic Morgan were all born in a little town called Larder. With a population of 63, it was nothing more than an ugly eyesore in the middle of a brown, barren field of dust. Book learning wasn't going to get them out of this hell but a fast gun would. What started as a trio had doubled in size over the last five years.

Wilkey Farris was the first to join the trio. He found himself on the angry end of Tic's fist at a cheap little cantina just south of the border. When the two brawlers came to, the sweet little senorita had absconded with all their money. Flat broke, Wilkey accepted Tic's offer to ride along on a bank job in San Luis. Strom and Tic were impressed with the nice looking young man but Prid was jealous right from the start.

Flynt Speidel had thrown in with them when they came through Cheyenne. A quiet man left emotionally scarred by the war he had a tenancy to keep to himself. He didn't value life much which made him fearless but he was loyal to the leader of the Medix crew.

Where the leader of the Medix gang picked up Orville Duns was a mystery to the other four and not one truly appreciated. Foul smelling, utterly immoral in every sense of the word and not bright enough to pour water out of a boot if there were instructions on the heel. Strom had been asked why he put up with the filthy reprobate. He would always just laugh and say, _Some men have coyotes for pets, I have Duns_." No one in the gang liked the odious little man but they all knew how devoted the little creature was to Strom.

The Midwest appeared to offer more in the way of banks so the Medix gang made their reputation moving between Missouri, Kansas and Colorado.

 **DodgeCity DodgeCity**

Life couldn't have dealt Dodge a more deadly blow than when Prid Medix and Tic Morgan came strutting through the batwing doors. Prid was only twenty years old and bragged that he had already killed twenty men. Fact or fiction, he loved telling the tale. He was always eager to add one more notch to his gun. As fast as he was, his older brother Strom was even faster. Still, both would rather avoid the risk and shoot their adversary in the back.

It was early in the afternoon so there was only a handful of customers in the Long Branch. Up until an hour ago, it had been pretty quiet. A small poker game monopolized the corner table with only three players. A gambler, a drummer, and a business man. All three were strangers in town and all were waiting for the afternoon stage to Wichita. As usual, Dobe Fistle lay face down on the table by the stairs. It was Tuesday. Dobe always got drunk on Tuesday.

Pete didn't have any girls working this early in the day but Mellie Wilton had come in on her own time in hopes that young Ken Banskel would stop by for a beer. She slipped to the back of the bar long enough to check her hair and lipstick – just in case he came in.

Prid was only handsome in his own mind. To everyone else he was just average. A little under six feet with a body that didn't boast much of muscle or brawn. But he had an ego that would have served a man twice his he saw the sweet young blonde in the corner checking her hair, he knew this was her lucky day. "Tic grab us a bottle I'll meet you at the table."

Tic rolled his eyes with a weary shake of his head. Strom had been his best friend so far back he couldn't remember the beginning. But he did remember when Prid was born. Strom had just turned ten and Tic was only a month behind him. The arrogant young man became a baby brother to both of them. And it took both of them to keep the young fool out of trouble.

Mellie was on her way to the bar when Prid reached out and grabbed her. "Hey cutie. Come on sit down here and have a drink with us." At first he thought it was funny when she squirmed around in an attempt to break free. "You're a little wild cat huh."

Prid tightened his grip and jerked her down onto his lap. He held her chin within his vice like fingers and crushed his mouth against her. Mellie twisted and pushed at his chest but he was too strong. In a desperate attempt to get loose, she bit down on the invading flesh between her lips.

Prid Medix brought the back of his hand hard across Mellie's mouth. Cruel black eyes watched as the lissome girl bounced off the table in front of him and smashed into a cluster of empty chairs in the corner. The angry young man ran the tip of his tongue along his bleeding lip. "Bitch bit me!"

Pete made a move for the shotgun under the bar but he was too late. He froze in place, helpless, as he stared down the business end of Tic Morgan's colt .44. Although fanning wasn't usually a precise way of shooting Morgan had perfected it years ago. His reputation as a gunman was enough to keep the three at the poker table with their hands splayed on top the wooden surface. Tic backed toward the doors keeping everyone in his sight. "Your girls aren't very friendly barkeep."

Prid kicked one of the chairs out of the way and stared down at the injured woman. "I was just trying to kiss ya. Worthless piece of saloon trash." The same hand that caused pain to the barmaid now gently wiped the blood from his own mouth. Prid's heartless black eyes gravitated from the blood on his hand to the vixen that put it there.

Mellie cried out when he kicked at her with his boot. "Hurt does it?" More than likely at least one rib had been broken by the measure of pain it caused her to breath. She groaned softly and nodded. "Hmmm. Well I don't want to see ya hurtin." The shot was heard before anyone even realized he had pulled his gun. Prid slid the weapon back in the scabbard. 'Feel better now?" His laughter played against a background of stunned faces. "Come on Tic, let's get out of here."

While he was too arrogant to be afraid, Tic was wise enough to back out the door. "You all just keep drinking your beer and no need for anyone else to get hurt."


	4. Chapter 4 - Front Street

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Front Street**

Calleigh dismounted and lopped Belle's reins over the rail. "I told Momma I would pick up something for dinner. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure" Cooper slid down from Toga and stepped up on the boardwalk. "You need me to carry something?"

"Probably" She smiled and tweaked his chin. "But right now I need you to run down to Jonas and see if that dress I ordered for Hadley came in. Would you do that?"

"Yeah. I'll hurry so I can help you." He was already running up Front Street before his sentence had come to an end. Calleigh had just stepped inside the Prairie Rose when she realized she had not given Cooper the money to pay for the dress. She quickly gave an order to Bethany and then left to catch up with her little brother.

 **CooperCooperCooper**

Prid was strutting too fast when he stumbled over the loose board outside the Long Branch. Tic wasn't close enough to grab him before he tumbled into the little boy running past. In the next instant both Prid Medix and Cooper Dillon lay sprawled together in the dust and dirt in the middle of Front Street.

Prid shoved the boy back and jumped to his feet. "Clumsy little brat! Why don't you watch where you're going!" He snatched his hat from the ground and smacked it against his leg to shake off the dust.

Cooper knew the man had run into him but he was taught to be polite to his elders. Even the rude ones. He pulled himself to his feet before apologizing. "I'm sorry sir."

He started around the stranger when Prid reached out and grabbed him by the collar. "Hey, you being smart! You see this kid Tic – he's trying to be a smart mouth."

Tic stepped off the boardwalk eyeing the boy. "You think you're tough kid?"

Cooper stared at the two men. Even as young as he was, he was smart enough to know that these men were going to hurt him. "No sir. I'm sorry. Can I go now?"

Prid had an evil laugh that peeled off his tongue. The foul sound echoed on the empty street as he shoved Cooper toward his partner. Just as the boy stumbled forward Tic delivered a vicious blow between his shoulder blades knocking him to the ground. "You gonna cry kid?'

Cooper looked up at the two faces towering over him. He was angry but not stupid so he remained silent. That wasn't enough to appease the two men. Prid grabbed him by the collar again and jerked him to his feet. He was poised to slap the boy when a resounding threat pierced the air.

" **You take your hands off that boy**! **NOW**! "

Calleigh stood only a few feet away. Although her form lacked the physique expected from a gunslinger something about the diminutive redhead commanded attention. The infectious grin was put away for another time. At present her face was void of any color or emotion.

Despite the dangerous resolve emanating from those icy blue eyes, Cooper found comfort in them. He trusted his sister and knew she would make everything all right.

Tic turned slightly to face the challenger. It took him a second to assess the situation. He and Prid were being threatened - by a woman. A small woman at that and she was wearing a gun. Tic wasn't as careless as the younger man and felt it best not to take his eyes from her. "Who are you?"

Calleigh was in no mood to answer questions. "Just get on your horse and ride out of here." It took every ounce of will power she had to abide by her father's rules. Killing should always be a last resort.

The cocky young man released Cooper with a shove. Calleigh was actually relieved when he pushed the boy to the ground. She felt better having her little brother out of the line of fire. "Do you know who I am!" Prid squared off to face her while his fingers fluttered close to his gun.

"You're the man they're going to bury on boot hill today." Calleigh's arms hung to her side. She had no need to stretch her fingers or hover over her gun. Narrowed eyes slid from side to side cautiously watching the two men.

Prid snapped back, his black eyes bulging with rage. "No one talks to Prid Medix like that!" His fingers tugged at the gun but not quick enough. "You're a dead wom-"

Calleigh's first bullet silenced the arrogant man. Her second proved that Tic Morgan wasn't as fast as he thought he was. He managed to clear his .44 from the scabbard but it was useless to a dead man. .

All of Calleigh's steely reserve abandoned her as she ran toward the little boy that was heading into her arms. "Coop are you all right?" While the sister wanted to hold him close, the physician held him at arm's length to make sure he hadn't been harmed.

Cooper's wide eyes darted back and forth between the two dead men and his sister. "Calleigh?"

"What?" She had satisfied herself that aside from a couple of scratches the boy was fine.

"What's Momma going to say?"

Calleigh hugged him close and uttered a sigh of relief. "Baby boy. Momma is the least of our worries. What is Daddy going to say! You know how he feels about gun fighting in the street,"

There was one other person to consider in all of this and his voice could be heard shouting in the background."Calleigh!" Newly began to scream her name as he ran from the gun shop. When he got close enough he reached out grabbing each of them by the arm. "Are you two all right?" His main focus was on his family but he couldn't ignore the lifeless pair of bodies sprawled out in the middle of Front Street.

Calleigh was about to explain when more voices erupted as the patrons of the Long Branch poured out into the street. "He killed Mellie." Pete shouted. "Just up and shot her." With barely a glance at the dead men he continued running toward Calleigh. "I'm sorry Calleigh. After the younger one shot Mellie the other one held a gun on the rest of us. All we could do was sit there and watch em walk away."

Newly was standing over the two dead men when the visiting patrons of the Long Branch shuffled out from the bar. He had pulled his gun just in case, although Calleigh rarely left any survivors. With a relieved sigh the deputy slid his gun back in the scabbard and returned to his family.

Pete glanced at the men who had followed him outside. None of them would have stood a chance against Tic Morgan but that didn't ease the guilt when they thought of the dead girl.

Newly had one arm wrapped around his wife and the other hugging the boy. "Calleigh is that what caused the shooting?"

She shook her head slightly dazed by the news. "No. I didn't know anything about Mellie being shot. I had sent Cooper up to Jonas and when I came up after him those two men were roughing him up." Calleigh looked over at Cooper as if to confirm her story. "I even tried to get them to get on their horses and leave."

Pete stepped closer laying a hand to the boys shoulder. "Are you okay Cooper?"

The boy pressed closer to Newly as he nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry about Miss Mellie. She was a nice lady."

"Yes she was." Pete replied sadly before turning back to Newly. "I'll get somebody to take this trash off the street. Then I'll personally take Mellie down to Percy's."

"Thanks Pete." Newly stepped back, ushering his family back to the jail. "I want you to go through Matt's posters to see if either of those guys are wanted." He pulled the stack from the old desk drawer and stepped aside for his wife to sit down. "I'll put on some coffee."

When he finished starting the brew he walked over to Cooper. Newly knelt down on one knee and took the boys hands. "Are you all right son?" His question was met with a brief nod allowing him to venture into a new subject. "What have you two been up to? Or did you come in to town just to have lunch with me?" Newly's attempt to relax the mood seemed to have an opposite effect.

"We…uh..." Clear blue eyes darted toward the woman behind the desk. "Calleigh?"

The deputy took a closer look at the pair. Despite the scenario he just witnessed he hadn't asked why she was wearing her gun. This time his question had a little more force behind it. "Calleigh, what have you two been up to? Why are you armed?"

Calleigh pressed the tip of her tongue between her lips. In her concern about telling Kitty, she hadn't given any thought to anyone else learning their secret. "I went to practice and he followed me."

Newly brushed his fingers through the boy's curls. Without a doubt, he loved these two people more than anyone on earth. He not only loved them he knew them. A wry smile emerged as he folded his arms across his chest and settled back on the corner of the desk. "You let him shoot your gun didn't you?"

Guilt brought the matching blue eyes in line with each other. Cooper let his gaze drop to the floor leaving Calleigh to take the lead. With a hearty breath she stuck her chin out in a defiant gesture. "I was just teaching him how to be responsible with a firearm."

"Uh huh. You let him shoot." Newly instantly thwarted any attempt she was making to be indignant to his line of questions. The rich smell of the fresh brew permeated the small room suddenly taking precedence over their conversation. Newly walked over to the small pot belly stove, retrieving two cups from the top of the safe. "I don't suppose his mother knows about this." A very loud silence gave him all the answer he needed. He set a cup down in front of his wife and pulled a chair up in front of Cooper. "If you are going to learn, you have the two best teachers in the world between your daddy and your sister. What do you think about what just happened out there?"

It was obvious by the stunned expressions of his companions that this was not the question either was expecting. "When you were kidnapped, you watched Weather Mayford shoot his partners. Today you saw Calleigh was forced to kill those two men. This…is what your mother is trying to shield you from Cooper."

The boy licked the dry nervous film that covered his lips. "I think I know what you're trying to tell me. That bad man did a bad thing with a gun but my daddy and Calleigh save people with guns. It's the person holding the gun that makes the choice."

Calleigh smiled at the little man in her life. "We did talk about that Newly. I hate going behind Momma's back but considering who he is and where we live – it's inevitable." She paused and shared another look with her husband. This one was more fearful. "You're not going to tell her are you?"

Luckily the mouthful of coffee had only started down when Newly spit it back out. "Heavens NO! I don't even want to be anywhere near when this comes out." He nodded back to the posters. "Did you find them in there?"

Calleigh handed him two of the pictures. The color drained from Newly's face taking with it the strength needed to hold the chipped ironstone cup. "Are you sure?"

Cooper stood and stretched up on his toes to see the two men. "That's them." He pointed to the younger one. "He's the one that bumped into me and then got really nasty."

"The young one is – or was - Prid Medix and the other one is Tic Morgan." His question was directed at Calleigh. "Have you heard of the Medix gang?"

"Actually, I think I have. I heard Daddy talking to Festus about a Strom Medix."

"That's the older brother to Prid and best friend to Morgan. Did you notice the rewards?"

"I did." Calleigh admitted. "But I figured it was a misprint. Ten thousand dollars. That can't be right."

"Hon they're wanted in three states for twelve bank robberies and nineteen murders. Most of those were Prid he's pretty short tempered." Calleigh could tell he had more to say but she didn't push him. "Cooper, why don't you run across the street and tell Tia to get a couple of pieces of pie ready and we"ll be right over."

"Okay" With a hungry smile the brown haired boy agreed and started for the door. He pulled back the handle and then stopped peering back at the couple. "Newly. Is it wrong for me to be proud of how fast my sister is?"

Newly flashed a warm smile and draped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Heck no. I'm proud of how fast she is too." He waited until the door closed behind the boy before pulling his wife in for a kiss.

"I really messed up this time didn't I?" Gone was the mischievous grin or twinkling eyes. "Is he in danger?"

Newly bit the corner of his lip not wanting to set the words free. Calleigh stared into those eyes that had never been able to hide anything from her. "He's not the one I'm worried about. Strom Medix is not going to take this lying down. He'll want revenge."

Calleigh's reaction frightened Newly even more than the truth he had just revealed. "I know that look. You are not invincible Calleigh O'Brian. Don't even think about handling this alone."


	5. Chapter 5 - On the Road to Hays

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **On the Road to Hays**

Matt pulled his saddle down and led his horse over to the water. "You must be pretty tired too boy." He swiped his hand in a loving gesture down the back of his faithful friend. They probably could have made it home tonight but that would have been taking too much of a toll on Buck. The weary traveler looked around for some firewood. A cup of coffee sure would go good right now.

It wasn't long before the pungent aroma teased his taste buds and tickled his nose. Maybe it wasn't as good as what he could get at home but it sure was going to satisfy him tonight. Matt settled in leaning against his saddle. He carefully sipped the steaming brew. Not bad, he thought as he stretched out his long legs.

The dark blue ceiling boasted of thousands of sparkling lights all trying to compete with a small slice of the moon. Even from here he could hear the fish thrash about disturbing the calm waters of the stream. An occasional bull frog would throw in his opinion of the world and even Buck would issue a contented snort now and then. With his free hand he reached into his inside pocket for his watch. Sometimes, it made him feel closer to Kitty just to read the inscription. Night time on the prairie could be peaceful. But as Matt was about to discover, that peace could be shattered in a heartbeat

Without warning of sight or sound a shot burst through the quiet little campsite. There was a split second of pain when Matt felt his head explode just before he was swallowed up in the darkness. His limp and lifeless fingers released the metal cup letting it tumble into the dirt. The hard dry ground greedily sucked up the blend of blood and coffee. Buck's snorting was no longer content as he tugged at his lead.

The metal tip of a worn red leather boot kicked at the dirt to smother out the fire. "He don't even got any food cookin. Damn, I'm hungry."

"Never mind that. Is he dead?"

Dirty hands that matched the grungy boots reached down and rolled the big man over on his back. "Ooh, good head shot." Duns had a bad habit of sucking in air when he laughed that resulted in a disgusting snort. "He's bleeding like a stuck pig." He reached down jerking the bed roll out from under the dying man and sorted through the belongings like a kid on Christmas morning. "What's this?" He pulled the top off the glass bottle and reached into the syrup pulling out a glazed peach. "Try these. They is good."

Jagged nails with months of dirt crammed up under them held a piece of slimy fruit in front of his partner's nose. Wilkey felt his stomach roll over as he slapped the nasty hand away. "Duns get that out of my face." He stepped past him to check on the wounded man. "Well he's not dead yet but its close enough that it's not worth wasting another bullet for." The young bushwhacker began checking for a wallet, money or anything of value.

"Whad ya find?" Duns continued to slurp the syrup and lick the drippings from his fingers.

"He's a marshal. Humph. He wasn't any harder to kill than any other man." With an occasional glance of disgust at his partner he continued to ransack Matt's pockets. "Will you stop slurping that stuff! You're making me sick!"

There wasn't much that upset Orville Duns, least of all sarcastic insults. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve adding yet another layer of slime to the filthy garment. "A marshal huh. That'll make Strom happy. You know how he hates lawmen." Suddenly the glint of steel caught his eye. " Hey gimme the badge."

Wilkey turned the piece of tin over in his hand rubbing his fingers across the letters. As much as he hated to do anything that would bring happiness to Duns, the thing was worthless. He tossed it to the disgusting man.

Wilkey rose to his feet. He pulled the money from the wallet before tossing it back down beside the body. "Only got twenty bucks on him. Sucker should of went in to our line of work. Pays better." He looked around noticing that Duns was nowhere in sight. "Hey, Duns."

The grungy man stepped back from the bush. "He's got a horse back here. Wanna take it?"

"Nah. Let it go. I'm going back to the cabin." He stepped over the body and rolled it back over. "Get him buried."

"Why should I bury him? Just leave him!" Duns started to leave when he heard the click of a hammer. When he turned back around he was staring down the barrel of a .45. Both men knew that Strom would never leave a body – especially a lawman – for anyone to find. Not when they were getting ready to do a job in this state. Duns decided it was best to back down now but he would settle up later. "Why do I have to do it alone?"

Wilkey returned his gun to the scabbard and climbed up on his horse. "Because I'm smarter."

Duns rubbed the piece of silver between his fingers as he watched the younger man ride off. Nasty lines of sweat wrinkled his brow as he pondered how big a hole it was going to take to bury this giant. A heavy breath sullied the air as he noticed the bramble bush on the other side of the log. "He ain't so smart" Duns whispered as he began to tug at the lifeless body. "He kin rot in here just as well as in the dirt."

 **LadyK LadyK LadyK**

"High Momma. Go high." Tiny fists clutched at the ropes as she wiggled back in the seat. Hadley giggled as the swing carried her up causing her belly to quiver on the weightless ride down. "Again."

Kitty uttered a fearful breath as she watched the girl's attempt to fly with no hands. "Hadley! Keep your hands on the ropes." Despite the youngster's objections, she began to pull the swing to a stop when she saw the dust of riders coming up the road.

"Cooper and Calleigh are home." She snatched the little girl up into her arms. "Don't you want to see what they've been doing?"

"Uh huh. Den can we swing moaw?"

"Maybe." That was mother code for probably not but it was much more acceptable to a child than no. As usual, Hadley struggled to get down. Kitty managed to keep hold of her hand until they reached the bottom of the hill. She wondered if Matt's prisoners put up that much of a struggle trying to escape from him.

Calleigh squatted down ready to catch the redheaded tornado coming toward her. She swooped her up in the air and settled her back down on her hip. The chatter began as Hadley commenced with a checklist of the day's activities. Cooper slipped past the jabbering sibling to give his mother a kiss.

Kitty took a longer look at her two oldest. Something was wrong. "Where is Newly?"

Calleigh dared not look at her brother as she knew her mother was watching them both. "There was some trouble in town today."

"Obviously, he's okay or you wouldn't be so calm." She turned back toward the house. "Let's go back to the yard. I have a feeling I'm going to need to sit down." The two older siblings eyed each other cautiously as they followed quietly behind their mother.

Calleigh planted the little one on Leo, her horsey tricycle, before taking a seat on the wooden bench. "There was a shooting in town and Newly had to stay and take care of the bodies."

Kitty chewed at the corner of her lip. "Who did you shoot?"

Now the two Dillon children openly shared a look. "Two men were coming out of the Long Branch and were roughing up Cooper."

Cooper had sat down beside his sister but his guilt brought him to his feet. "They were going to hurt me Momma. Honest. It wasn't Calleigh's fault."

Kitty was not blind to her son's penchant to always assume guilt. Sometimes she wondered if this child was simply Matt Dillon reincarnate. Both were so quick to take the weight of the world on their shoulders. Her heart ached for both of her Dillon men. "Are you both all right?"

Again, they exchanged a look before facing her with a couple of weak smiles. "As it turned out, one of them had just shot and killed Mellie Wilton."

Kitty pulled back in surprise. "The young girl that went to work for Pete?" A nod from the younger redhead confirmed her question. "Do you know who these men were?"

"We found the wanted posters in daddy's office. They were part of a gang that's been robbing banks in these parts."

"A gang." Two simple words yet so ominous. Kitty stood up. She reached over taking Cooper by the hands pulling him to his feet and into her arms. "I'm just glad you're okay." She hugged him just a little tighter than usual. "Why don't you take Hadley and both of you get washed up for supper."

Small shoulders slumped with relief. "Okay Momma." Cooper flashed Calleigh a hopeful look as he guided his younger sister toward the house.

Once the younger ones were safely out of earshot she turned back to Calleigh. "Exactly how well known is this 'gang'." It was amazing in this family when silence said more than the spoken word. "That bad huh. How much was the reward?"

"Ten thousand dollars." Calleigh looked away unable to face her mother. Kitty had been a marshals wife long enough to know a bounty that high meant dangerously violent.

Kitty's breath caught in her throat as the fear forced her body to stiffen. For a moment, she thought her knees were going to buckle. "There's more!" It wasn't a question.

The comment didn't surprise the young girl she was just dreading having to answer it. "One of them was the younger brother of the leader." Calleigh stared down at the ground knowing there was no sense in trying to keep anything back now. "Yes, they will want revenge. They must be close by if two of them showed up in town. Do you think Matt will be back soon?"

The blood began to pump in her body again allowing her to move. Kitty placed a hand to the girls chin forcing her to look up. "He should be back tonight." In a sudden move she pulled her daughter into her arms. "Damn that gun."

Calleigh gently pulled away. "I know how much you hate them but those men might have killed Cooper. They might have killed both of us."

Kitty brushed her fingers through the wild red curls. "I know. It's not _your_ gun, it's all of them. So much violence and needless death." She stared into a pair of blue eyes identical to the ones she fell in love with twenty years ago. "As much as I hate them, I am grateful that you and your dad are proficient enough to stand up to them."

She slipped her arm around the younger woman guiding them toward the house. "I see you forgot to bring home supper so let's see what we can scrape together. Your dad will be home soon and he'll be starving."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dead and the Lost

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **The Dead and the Lost**

It had been almost two days since Prid and Tic had gone into Dodge. They were supposed to be going in after supplies and a couple of bottles of whisky. The Federson Bank in Wichita was scheduled to receive a gold shipment next week. Strom just wanted to lay low and let his men rest a couple of days before pulling a robbery. He wasn't surprised that the two were gone longer than need be. He figured his little brother would find the pleasure of a lady or two. Just the same, he decided to send a man in to town to bring them home. The choice of who to send was easy, Flynt was the only man in his crew whose face wasn't plastered on a poster.

Flynt figured the best place to look for his partners was a saloon and the Long Branch was the biggest in town. Unlike Prid, Flynt slipped into the bar relatively unnoticed. He ordered a beer and took a seat near the back of the room. Close enough to hear the chatter but distant enough not to be noticed.

He didn't have to wait long. A couple of cowboys burst through the swinging doors, both disappointed that they had gotten into town too late to see the shooting. One of them got a bottle and joined his buddy at the table next to Flynt. The details of the gun play was a little foggy but apparently the town deputy was standing over the two dead men when the people began to file out of the saloon. One of the Medix gang had shot and killed a young saloon girl.

 _That would be Prid, Flynt thought to himself._

Neither of the cowboys knew the deputy's name but he must have been fast to take on two of the Medix crew and live. Interest in the gunfight began to wane when a friendly little waitress brought them another round of drinks.

Flynt tossed the money on the bar for a couple of bottles and then just as quietly as he had walked in, he walked back out. He let his eyes wander briefly up and down Front Street. From what he had just heard, this was the spot both men were killed. Flynt stared at the dark spots in the dirt. Could be blood. Not that he really cared. He was faithful to Strom but Prid was just an arrogant punk kid and Tic was…well he might actually miss Tic. A little.

Despite his feelings for the two men, he knew his boss would be upset. That bothered him. He readjusted his hat, pushing it down over his eyes. If they had been killed while doing a job, it was one thing. But to go in to town for a drink and to be shot down – that was unacceptable.

He climbed up on his sorrel pulling the mare away from the post. As he rode past the window he could see the young deputy behind the desk like a sitting duck but Flynt knew that Strom would want to take care of this himself. Maybe he would wait and follow that young lawman just to see where he called home.

 **The Keevers The Keevers**

Corabeth heard the rattle of her husband's old farm wagon. She turned in time to see the sparks fly from the rock when he bounced too close with the iron wheels. "What in tarnation…" Wiping her hands on her apron, she quickly ran toward the dirt road. "Slow down!" Long skinny arms poked out from under a faded old cotton dress flailing wildly toward the man in the wagon.

It came to an abrupt halt shifting every loose board and bolt in the old wagon. Instead of climbing down from the seat as usual, two threadbare boots jumped to the ground. The old man's fingers were moving faster than she could read. "Slow down, Max. I can't understand you."

Uttering a series of grunts he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the wagon. His index fingers excitedly jabbed toward each other to explain.

"Hurt? Where are you hurt?" The man shook his head emphatically and pointed to the bed of the buckboard. "Oh my Lord." Corabeth's tired old eyes opened wider than they had in years. "Well get him in the house."

It would have been impossible for most men to lift Matt Dillon but Max was just about equal size. He struggled some getting him up but once he got a good hold on him he quickly followed his wife into the soddy. The big man gently laid the wounded man on his marriage bed. Then cast a cautious look at his wife.

"The bed is fine." She assured him. "He needs it worse than we do." Corabeth began to move quickly about the small room. Max obeyed her instructions gathering what she needed and lending a helping hand. Finally, they had the wound cleaned and bandaged. With one hand bracing her back, she leaned down retrieving his torn bloody shirt from the floor. The tears she could mend and she was sure her special lye soap could clean up the red stains. "He sure lost a lot of blood.

Max tugged on his wife's sleeve to get her attention. The scarred fingers slowed down a bit now. _Is he gonna die?_

A smile crossed her lips as she patted his face. After all he had been through; he still had such compassion for every living thing. She could have spoken the answer but it made her feel closer to him to share the only form of communication he had. _I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see._ She signed.

Max pressed his palms together, bringing them down his chest.

 _Yes Max. We will both pray, very hard_. Just as she began to turn he grabbed her again. There was excitement in his grunting as he held up the watch. She had to speak aloud this time as her fingers were busy examining the fine piece of craftsmanship. "Where did you find this?"

 _Ground. Under log beside,_ Max stopped and pointed to the marshal. _Him_

Corabeth pushed in the tiny snap revealing the face of the watch. There was an inscription but she had to go closer to the window for more light to see the words. _One Heart One Soul. Kitten_ "Hmmm I would say it is from someone that loves him very much. And I'm guessing she's probably mighty worried right about now."


	7. Chapter 7 - Bad News

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Bad News**

Supper was over long ago. The kitchen was cleaned up, family gone home; Doc and the kids were in bed. It was a normal evening except for one thing. Matt hadn't come home. Kitty wandered around lost in her own back yard. Despite the number of times Hadley had been told not to leave Leo in the middle of the yard, momma found herself picking it up and setting it next to the house. Her eyes came to rest on the pair of wicker chairs that she and Matt so frequently rested in – side by side, hand in hand. Kitty was so absorbed in thought and worry she failed to hear her name being called.

"Miss Kitty." Festus called to her a second time.

Kitty whirled around, surprised at his visit this late at night. A smile appeared and then vanished just as quickly when she stepped closer. It wasn't just the strange look on the hill man's face it was the buckskin following behind him. Buck's mane hung down covering his long face as if he were dead tired. She could smell the heavy sweet smell of the white froth on his chest.

The cool night air had circled around her like a vacuum depleting all the oxygen. The blood had left her body leaving lead in its wake making it impossible for her move.

Festus stepped closer expecting her to collapse at any second. "I found him up the road when I'z comin home. He knows his way home from Hays as many times as they traveled it together."

Kitty licked her lips several times but she couldn't muster up enough spit to swallow let alone speak. He knew what she wanted to know. "There weren't any sign of Matthew." He stroked the weary animal. "His saddle is gone I'm a thinkin they stopped fur the night and…"

Her bright blue eyes snapped up to silence him. "Can you find him?" She found her voice at last and it was as demanding as it was pleading.

"As soon as I get ole Buck down for the night." Festus started for the barn when Kitty reached over taking the reins in her hand. She stroked his long neck and leaned in pressing her forehead to his.

"I'll take care of Buck. You go find his master."

 **Abandoned Cabin**

Strom stared out the window of the abandon cabin. At one time glass had covered the opening but now there were just a couple of jagged pieces poking out of the corner. Flynt remained quiet as he handed his boss a bottle of whiskey he had picked up in Dodge.

Strom sucked in a deep breath and shook off the effects of the burning liquid. He wasn't much of a drinker. He didn't like anything that clouded his thinking. Losing a man had always been a possibility but in the six years they had been together – this was the first. And not even on a job.

A couple of years ago down in Joplin, Flynt had taken a shot to the chest that slowed them down for several weeks. Prid had complained that he was taking too long to heal and they should leave him. Brother or not, the boy's complaints were met with a strong back hand that sent him flying across the room. Strom was loyal to anyone that he chose to be a part of his group. For most of them, this was the first time anyone had given their lives any value at all. In return, they were all devoted to him.

It wasn't his physique that enabled him to intimidate anyone. Strom was barely over five ten, sturdy build but nothing exceptional. His strengths lay in his ability to take command of any situation. It was ironic that he would take the death of two of his men so hard when they had left a trail of more than a dozen dead bodies in their path. But those weren't his people. Those were just obstacles that stood between him and something he wanted.

"You sure it wasn't Dillon that killed them." The muscles along his jaw flexed as he fought to maintain control of his anger.

"It couldn't have been." Wilkey was surprised when he learned that Prid and Tic had been killed. Losing Prid didn't bother him but Tic had taken him under his wing. First thing he taught the young man – never leave a witness. Not exactly the type of advice most father figures would give but in their world it was paramount. "Me and Duns, we figure he was on his way back from Hays. I doubt that he even knew anything about the killing"

Strom turned from the window. Eyes that were a mix of pain and anger burned into the heart of the two men. "You bury him?"

Duns swallowed hard hoping his face wouldn't betray the lie he was about to tell. "Yes I did. Deep. Real deep Strom." He glanced briefly at Wilkey. "I uh got the badge. Do you want it?" Nervous fingers fished around in his pocket retrieving the piece of tin. He held it out in his unwashed hand.

The formidable leader wasted no more than a passing glance at the object. "Keep it if you want it. As long as he's dead that's all I care about." He drew in a deep breath signifying his intent to move on. "Flynt, does your story match theirs?"

The quiet man looked at Wilkey and Duns realizing that the three of them were all that was left to back up Strom. "Yeah." His response was more like a heavy sigh. "Talk at the bar said it was the deputy. I followed him home." He paused again and stepped closer to the boss. "They're rich Strom. All of em. The marshal and his deputy."

"Rich? Lawmen don't get rich – they just get dead." Strom snapped his fingers at Duns and pointed to the pot of coffee. With a curt nod he got his point across. "Families?"

"I'm thinking maybe they married money." He released a soft whistle. "The marshal's got two really fine looking women. His wife and daughter. Redheads both of em." He accepted the cup of coffee Duns had poured for him with a nod of thanks. "One of em even owned the bar I had been in. I learned that from some old rummy I made friends with."

"Friends!" Strom's body grew rigid as he slammed the cup down on the table. "I told you to be careful!"

Flynt actually cracked a smile as he reached over to calm his leader. "Strom, calm down. You know me better than that. First off, I didn't go back to the same bar cause I's afraid the bartender would remember me. So, I picked the sleaziest bar in town." He glanced over at one of the remaining members. "You know the kind of place that Duns would fit right in."

Strom relaxed a bit enjoying Flynt's humorous analogy. "Must have been quite a dump." Duns swiped his forearm across the table to wipe up the spilled coffee before refilling his boss's cup. As long as Strom was happy, he didn't mind being the butt of the joke and laughed right along with them.

"For a cheap bottle of rot gut I learned that the marshal owns a horse ranch. Got cattle too. I saw the houses. They're real nice. Fancy and all."

"Hmmm." Strom tapped his forefinger on the table as he stared out the empty window. "You know it'll be a little more than a week before that gold gets to Wichita. It would be good to hold up someplace nice." Anger smoldered behind smoky gray eyes. "Someplace decent to mourn the loss of Prid and Tic." Those gray eyes slid along narrow slits back to Flynt. "They took from us. We'll take from them.

 **The Keevers The Keevers**

Festus had followed the trail all last night and most of today when he come upon a small sod house hidden in the trees. Whispering to Ruth to stand still he watched a woman emerge from the side of the house with a basket of clothes. One by one she began pinning them to the cable stretched between two makeshift poles.

He gave the mule a kick and rode up to the house. "Scuse me ma'am."

It was a combination of his quiet arrival and her being so deep in thought that caused Corabeth to jump when Festus spoke. She clutched a wet towel to her chest. "Lordy you gave me a start." She dropped the towel back in the basket and stepped closer. "If you're in need of water there's a fresh spring right over that hill. It's cold and sweet."

"Thank ya I'll be needin that but that's not whut I'm after. I'm lookin fur a sumbody. A big man. I think he might have been shot cause there was lots of blood back there."

"A man?" Before Corabeth could inquire more about the wounded man, Max came running out of the house. When excited he would always grunt to get her attention. When she turned he began talking to her as fast as his fingers would go.

Festus sat back, his body rigid on the old mule. He did notice the red mottled skin and white scars, of course, but his curiosity came from watching the couple's hands. He had heard about people talking with their fingers but never seen it done up close. The woman matched the old man move for move. She looked at Festus and then at her husband. Their hands fell silent and the big man returned to the house. "I wish I could help you but there hasn't been anyone around here."

Festus couldn't come right out and say she was lying but he sure didn't believe her. "What waz it he waz a sayin?"

Corabeth offered a shy smile. "He just doesn't like me talking to strange men. A little jealous I guess."

"Uh huh." Festus cast a low glance at the sizable man hovering in the doorway. "Maybe I do got a thirst after all. Ya say the fresh water is right over that hill?" Corabeth maintained her silence but nodded politely. "Good day to ya ma'am."

"Good luck finding your friend." She watched him ride away and then hurried back into the house. "Do you really think he's the one that shot him?"

Max shrugged _. He looked pretty shady. Could be, he just wanted to make sure he killed him._ His hands fell silent for a moment as he looked at the wounded man. _We have to protect him._


	8. Chapter 8 - Understand?

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Understand?**

Newly leaned back in his father-in-law's chair. He stared at the arrogant face on the poster. Prid Medix's death wasn't much of a loss to the world but it sure was causing a lot of trouble. Festus had left as soon as Buck came wandering home but there was still no word.

Pete wasn't at the bar when the two out of town cowboys started the rumor that the deputy had shot Prid Medix and Tic Morgan. Before he could get a handle on it, it was all over town. The deputy stared at the picture again. It did set him a little on edge to know that Strom Medix would be coming after him but he was grateful it was him instead of his wife. Now all he had to do was keep Calleigh from finding out.

The heavy planked door flew open slamming against the small cabinet behind it. "What are you doing!"

Even if the door had been closed they still could have heard Calleigh's angry voice all down Front Street.

 _Ahh, so much for hiding it from her._ Newly tossed the papers onto the desk and drew in a long weary breath. "I'm guessing you heard the rumor."

"Damn right. Newly you need to straighten this out. Strom Medix is going to come for you. What are you going to do about it?"

The deputy stood up pushing the chair against the brick wall behind him. His little hellcat was fixing for a fight and it was up to him to defuse it. "I'm not going to do anything. Calleigh, the die is cast - so to speak."

For a moment he had rendered her speechless. Her mouth hung opened matching a pair of wide unbelieving eyes. "What do you mean; you're not going to do anything." She stepped closer sliding her arms around his waist. "Newly, this is my fight not yours."

As usual, she was momentarily lost in the depth of those pools of sweet dark chocolate. He brushed the long red curls behind her shoulders. "Not this time sweetheart. I know what you're thinking and I will admit – you can shoot circles around me any day of the week."

"Newly if this about pride-"

The laughter was spontaneous as he pulled her close pressing her against his chest. "Honey if pride was a problem I never would have married you in the first place." He released her enough to look into her face. "I don't want you to be a part of this."

"That is ridiculous! Matt recruited me to come along when Deacon Spangler's gang came to town. Medix isn't any worse than that. Newly, I'm faster than you."

"You're faster than anyone I know possibly even your dad. Spangler was coming to town to rob the bank. We knew what they were after and made a plan to stop them. This is different. Strom Medix is coming to Dodge for one reason. To kill the man that killed his brother and closest friend."

Calleigh jerked out of his grasp. "I can handle him!"

Fear was pushing the amiable young man to anger. "No you can't! Medix is not going to come riding down Front Street and call you out. He is fast but he doesn't take chances. He will wait for an opportune moment and shoot you in the back." Newly watched her face for some sign that she understood. "And don't think that being a woman will make a difference."

Maybe she understood but she wasn't accepting. "No!" She stepped back distancing herself from him. "You can't do this. You can't be a target for this man because of what I did. I won't let you."

"For once in your life, this is something you can't control."

"Please Newly." Cool blue eyes began to fill with tears. "I love you."

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "I love you too." His lips softly claimed hers. "The tears won't work this time sweetheart. You're just too important to me."

Newly wasn't surprised when she jerked back again. She swiped angrily at the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm not going to just stand by and lose you. I'll think of something!" Long spiral curls flew out as she whirled around and like a red flash was gone. "I'm going to see if Matt's back yet. He will never let you do this."

 _Matt!_ Newly dropped his head in a weary gesture. Calleigh didn't know. It was so late when Festus came by, he didn't want to wake his wife. She had been up for two days straight fighting Bilious fever at the Cathcart farm. All three kids along with their pa Homer was down sick with it. Even in her exhausted state she would have demanded to go on the search for her father.

In a move motivated as much by frustration as obligation, Newly grabbed his hat from the peg and headed for home.

 **Keever Keever Keever**

Corabeth tossed the peeled potato into the pot of water and reached for another. All the while her focus remained on her husband as he sat beside the bed of the injured man. Max pulled the clean rag from the wash basin on the bedside table, squeezing it almost dry before gently laying it across the wounded head. When he was done, he sat back on the stool watching the stranger sleep.

Even from across the room, Corabeth could read his thoughts. She set the pot aside and pulled her aching old bones up to stand. These days it took a couple of minutes just to get her bearings before she could take a step. When she was able, Corabeth walked over to her husband laying a hand on his shoulder. "He's healing real nice. I think he's going to be fine."

Max looked up at the kind eyes that had loved him for more than fifty years. He glanced quickly at the sleeping man before signing. " _He's a big man. Like me."_

Corabeth simply nodded. She already knew where his thoughts had led him.

" _How old_?" Max's fingers lay still as he waited for an answer.

"I would say this side of forty. Could be younger and might be he seems aged because of all the scars. He's seen some hard times." She had to speak the words as her fingers were busy brushing though the old man's bushy white hair. A loving smile made itself to home as she continued. "You're right. He's about the same age as our Sam would be." She paused for a moment refusing to give in to the tears. "Sam would have been big like you and like him. And handsome like both of ya. Is that why you're being so protective over him?"

Max reached around the old metal basin for the silver timepiece. He opened the cover to read the inscription again. With the watch in one hand, he spoke with the other. " _He's a good man_."

Tears were lost in an unexpected burst of laughter. "Maxwell Keever! How could you possibly know that by looking at that watch?"

He pointed to the inscription **One Heart One Soul** then pointed first to her and then back to himself. " _Like us_ " his fingers said. " _Good man has good woman_." Max took her hand and brought it to his lips letting his free hand complete his thoughts. " _Like you."_

They shared a look that needed no words either silent or spoken. Taking a stand behind her husband she stared down at the stranger. This was the first time she could recall either of them thinking of Sam without a sadness. Leaving a kiss on the old man's cheek, Corabeth was about to return to her potatoes when Max grabbed her hand.

He tugged hard enough to pull her around, his eyes darting from his wife to the sleeping man. Corabeth looked down and was confronted by a pair of cool blue eyes. Although she had never seen an ocean, this was the color she imagined it to be. Confusion swirled inside the blue waves.

Matt blinked slowly at first trying to bring the couple into focus. The man that sat at his bedside was horribly scarred but there was a gentleness in his eyes that comforted the injured man. Leaning over the old man's shoulder was a woman about the same age. The raven black hair had settled into a dusty gray, pulled back into a long thin braid. While her smile was warm and generous her eyes were burdened with a sadness that lived deep in her heart.

It took a couple of attempts before his voice was strong enough to support his questions. "Where am I?"

Max turned to his wife, his fingers rushing through his words. "Yes." She laughed as she tried to calm him down. "I'll tell him." Max jumped up pushing his wife down in the chair. "Max found you buried under some brush on the road. You had been shot. He brought you home and carried you in here."

Matt reached up touching the bandage on his head. "Shot? In the head?"

Corabeth nodded, "But lucky for you it only creased that hard skull. More blood than damage. You're sporting a couple of bruised ribs. Looked like someone kicked you pretty hard. Probably the same guy that tried to bury you." She felt Max's hands rest on her shoulders. "This is my husband, Max Keever and I'm Corabeth."

"How long?"

"Going on three days."

"Three days!" He bolted upright only to be smacked back down by the intense pain. "Kitty."

"Whoa there." Corabeth gently held him down. "You're not ready for any sudden moves. Is Kitty your wife?"

"Matt gingerly touched the bandage again. "Yes and she's going to be worried sick." With a regretful sigh he let his hand drop back to his chest. "I'm a U.S. Marshal and it seems like all I do is cause her grief."

Max touched his wife on the shoulder to get her attention. His grin, although silent expressed his joy. " _I told you. A good man and a good woman_."

Matt's curiosity overrode his guilt momentarily as he watched the man communicate with his wife. "What did he say?"

Corabeth chuckled as she reached over to touch her husband's hand. "He had told me that you were a good man." Matt wore the same confused expression she had touted earlier. She reached across the table to retrieve the watch. "He saw the inscription and it was enough to convince him."

Matt exhaled a deep sigh of relief at the sight of the priceless timepiece. Corabeth quickly relinquished it to its owner and watched him lightly rub the pad of his thumb over the intricate engraving. "I don't know if I'm a good man but she truly is a good woman."

Before Max could respond, his wife spoke up allowing their guest to be a part of the conversation. "Yes, my husband said that too. He seems to have become some sort of psychic." She flashed a sly smile at Max. "I guess he missed the part about you being a marshal."

Matt stretched back on the bed to get a better look at the disfigured man. "Max I guess I owe you a mighty big thank you." He suddenly remembered the silver treasure. "Oh, and thanks' for this. It really means a lot to me."

Max tried to respond but he could tell by the perplexed expression that the marshal was not understanding. He let his fingers fall silent and nodded with a smile. The Good Samaritan could see the fatigue claiming his young friend. When he laid his head on his hands in a sleeping position and pointed to the marshal, Matt understood. A weak thank you was all he could manage before slipping back into a restful sleep.

 **Lady K Lady K Lady K**

Calleigh slid off Belle barely letting her feet touch the ground before she took off running into the house. Shouts for Matt echoed around the foyer. But it wasn't Matt that appeared at the top of the stairs. Calleigh took the stairs two at time to reach her mother.

"Where is Matt? I have to talk to him right away." It wasn't until she got up closer that she could see Kitty had been crying. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Before the questions could be answered the image of a very frightened little boy appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. "Cooper?" Calleigh whispered his name as she looked back at Kitty. "Where's Hadley? What's happened?"

Kitty reached out in an effort to calm her daughter. "Hadley's fine. Doc took her with him out to the Nolan's to play with their children while he tends to Cyrus's broken hip. We both felt it would be best for her to go with him. They won't be back until tomorrow night. " She paused again, her gaze wandering back to her son. "It's Matt."

"Daddy didn't come home!" Cooper blurted out as he rushed from the doorway to the security of his mother's arms.

Tiny wrinkles made tracks across the young girl's smooth forehead. She understood the inference of the little boys cry but refused to accept it. "Well he'll be home soon. He's just late. Maybe he got…"

"No." Kitty shook her head but was unable to meet the girl's hopeful eyes. "Buck came home..." She placed her hand to the back of her son's curly head pressing him to her. "Alone." The impact of such a simple statement was devastating.

Calleigh's gaze rested on her little brother. There would be no shielding him from the pain this time. Before she had time to thoroughly process this thought another one sparked to life. "We'll go look for him! I'll get Festus and Newly and we'll find him."

Kitty reached out, grabbing the young woman before she could get away. "No, Calleigh. Festus has already gone. If anyone can find him – he can."

Her small frame seemed to wilt back against the post at the top of the staircase. "Why didn't you come and get me last night?"

"Honey, you were dead on your feet after caring for the Cathcarts. Both Newly and Festus figured you needed some sleep so he went alone."

A sudden burst of anger spurred her to her feet. "Newly knew! He knew Matt was missing and he didn't wake me!" The sight of her frightened sibling forced her to hold back her wrath. "Seems as though my _husband_ is taking it upon himself to make a lot of decisions alone!"

Cooper looked up at his mother and then his sister. He could tell by Calleigh's tone that she had more to say but didn't want to upset him. Normally, he would be too curious to walk away but today Cooper didn't feel as though he could handle any more worries. He let go of his mother's hand and started down the stairs. "I'm going out to see Buck."

The heartbroken little boy was enough to slightly diffuse the young woman's anger. "I'm sorry. I'm just so upset with Newly and now with Matt missing. I can't just sit here. I should go look for him."

"You're going to stay here with me because I need you right now." Kitty wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and steered her down the stairs toward the kitchen. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee. I guess I should say another fresh pot." She motioned for Calleigh to take a seat as she retrieved a second cup from the cabinet. "Don't be angry with Newly. He was just looking out for you."

Calleigh took the cup offered to her. Her face pulled into a seething pout. "Yeah, he's looking out for me by leaving me a widow!" That final word hit the air like the stench of death just hanging between the two of them. Blue eyes met, fear in both and regret in one. "I'm sorry…I know you must be…Momma I didn't mean…."

Kitty laid a consoling hand on her daughters forearm. "It's okay. Yes that word has crossed my mind about a million times during the night but I know he's alive. I can feel it." With a deep breath and a forced smile, she patted her daughter's arm. "Now tell me why you are so upset with Newly."

Calleigh settled back in the oak chair to begin her tale. Kitty listened patiently quickly realizing it was fear driving the girl – not anger. "I thought Matt could talk some sense into him."

Kitty quietly set the china cup down on the table. She folded her arms across her chest letting her elbows rest on the polished oak surface. "Let me see if I understand this. You want your father to get the word out to this back shooter that it was you that killed his brother. So that he will go after you instead of Newly."

Calleigh slapped her hands together and flopped back in her chair. "Finally, someone understands!"

For a moment Kitty wondered if she were so consumed with worry over Matt that her mind was beginning to unravel. "Understands?" She repeated the word as if it were foreign in her vocabulary. A frown suddenly appeared. "Are you crazy! Do you honestly think that Matt would do that? Even if he wanted to…which he wouldn't …Newly would never stand aside and put you in danger!"

"But I thought you of all people would understand. Especially now." Tears had not yet formed in those ocean blues but they could be heard in her speech.

"You mean now that Matt is…lost. Calleigh, I do understand but the one thing you never seem to attach any value to…is you. What you feel for Newly is the same he feels for you. He would die before risking your life because it's your life that gives his meaning." Kitty watched as the meaning of her words finally found a home in the young woman's mind and heart. She rose from the table with arms outstretched as Calleigh ran into them.


	9. Chapter 9 - Uninvited Visitors

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Uninvited Visitors**

Strom ran the thin leather reins through his fingers as he kept watch on the small boy that had disappeared into the barn. He had sent Flynt ahead to keep an eye on the Lady K.

"Did you find out how many men are working the ranch?"

Flynt stepped closer to the boss. "That old drunk said most of the men are gone on a round up and the foreman took off looking for the marshal."

Before he could stop it, Duns irritating snort pierced the air halting Flynt's words. "Fat chance of that! He's worm food by now." Even Duns wasn't so dense that he didn't catch the sarcastic look leveled at him from the boss. He mumbled a quick sorry and slunk into the background.

"I been watching for a couple of hours. Nobody home but the women and that kid. " Flynt continued to report his findings. "I figure if we blindside him as soon as he gets home then we can …" There was an ugly pause as all four men knew what fate held for the women. "Rumor in town says you'll be coming after your brother's killer so he's gonna be lookin out for us. How do you want to do this?"

Strom pulled himself erect with a deep breath. He took his gaze from the barn and let it drift from man to man. "No sense making it hard on the young deputy. Let's go on down to the house so's we can be there to welcome him home."

 **Keever Keever Keever**

Max saw the man on the mule coming back. Quickly, he ran into the house to fetch his wife. "Maybe he's just heading home. Let me talk to him and he'll go away." She gave his hand a squeeze as she walked out to meet the traveler.

"You waz right ma'am the water was cold and real palotsome." He cautiously eyed the quiet man still lingering in the background. "I jist needen to check one more time to make sure my friend hadn't come wandering by this way."

"Sorry mister." Corabeth turned back toward the house when she heard the man mutter to himself. She whirled around so fast it startled Festus and brought the anxious man out of the doorway. "What did you say?"

"I waz just plabbering to meself."

"I heard you say, Miss Kitty. Who is that?"

"That'd be his missus. She was frettin somethin fierce when ole Buck cum home without him."

A smile emerged on her face that lit a fire in her eyes. Corabeth was about to tell Festus the truth when Max came barreling toward them.

Festus watched the man's fingers point and turn into one shape after another. "What's he a sayin? He's pointin at me!" The hill man brought his angry eyes back to the woman. She signed something to the man that had an instantly calming effect.

Corabeth lowered her lids and pinched her lips together to keep from laughing. She was trying to find a polite way to interpret. "He thought you might be the one that shot the man."

Festus pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed as the glanced back at the silent man. "Zat all? Them fingers was sure flying for no more words 'n that. Why'd he think I waz a back shooter anyways?"

"Well…you look kind of…seedy." She offered him a sweet smile as a way of amends. "Max was just watching out for your friend."

"What'd you say to quiet him down like that?"

"I just told him you knew the marshal's wife and how worried she was about her husband. He must have called out her name a hunerd times while he was still sick with fever. When he did finally wake up, she was the first person he asked for."

"Yep, that'd be Matthew! Thinkin on her comes as natural as breathing to him. They is two halves of a whole. Kin I see him? Is he okay?"

Corabeth motioned for him to follow her inside. Festus rushed past her as soon as he seen Matt on the bed. He knelt down beside the sleeping man. "Is he all right?"

"The wound is healing but he only comes to for a short period of time and he's pretty weak. Usually, I just try to get food down him while he's awake. But his fever is gone and like I said the wound is healing."

 _Seedy_! Festus groused under his breath. Another look at Matt sleeping peacefully caused him to rethink his anger. _Whal I guess three days on the road did leave me a might dusty_. "You sure took good care of him. I thank ya." The frown was disappearing under a grateful smile as he offered his hand. "Thank ya Max."

The large hand that embraced his, though horribly scarred, was reminiscent in size and feel of the marshal. Festus looked past the disfigured face into the compassionate brown eyes. "How would I be saying thank you?"

Max brought the tips of his fingers to his lips and then brought his hand palm down toward the hill man. Beneath the whiskered face a smile erupted as Festus signed his first word.

 **Lady K Lady K Lady K**

"Momma?" Cooper called quietly to his mother from the doorway.

Calleigh was still in her mother's embrace when they heard the young voice. Whatever hurts or fears the two had been consoling each other about vanished when they turned around to find the little boy in the clutches of Strom Medix. The dark haired man had one arm braced against the boy's throat and the other holding a revolver against his head.

Kitty reached out jerking Calleigh back at the sound of the hammer dropping the metal tab into position. A smile broke out on the strangers face. "Now, ladies. Let's all just stay calm." He glanced down at the curly headed boy. "We don't want this youngin to get hurt do we? Which one is your mother, son?"

Cooper's eyes darted from one set of blue to the other. He wasn't going to help this man hurt his mother or his sister. Strom caught the look between the three and gave the boy a quick jerk. "I don't cotton to beatin on kids but you gotta learn to answer!"

"I'm his mother." Kitty stiffened as she shook loose of her daughters hand and took a step forward. "You don't need to hurt him. What is it you want?" Her attention was split between her son and a second man coming through the door.

Strom wasn't ignoring her question he just wasn't ready to answer it. "They ready?" Even though his words were meant for his partner, his interest remained on the ladies. .

"Yeah. We put the horses in the barn so he wouldn't see em." Wilkey was smart enough to stay focused on his boss's questions but he couldn't keep his eyes off the young redhead. Flynt had said they were lookers and, he sure was right about that.

Kitty maintained a stone face but the younger man's words brought her thoughts back to Matt. Is that who they were waiting for? For a brief moment, she tried to grab on to the hope that it was Matt and that he was okay. But it was too elusive for her to hang on to. "What is it you want?" Kitty maintained a firm tone without being aggressive. Years of dealing with Strom's kind told her not to challenge him.

"Why don't we go on in the kitchen and talk about it. Maybe you could make some coffee for me and my boys." The boss flashed a smile that could just as easily belonged to a decent man. Nice smooth features lay on a pallet of tan skin. Brown hair with just enough untamed curls to have attracted the inquisitive hands of many young female admirers. The only feature that dared to expose his true identity was his eyes. It wasn't the color, but the streak of cruelty that reflected from the dark gray centers. He gave the boy a shove to get the women moving.

"Leave him alone!" Calleigh tried to keep silent but her frustration level was rising faster than her self control. Without a gun – she was helpless. Not an emotion that played well with the hot headed young woman. Her tone softened slightly when she added, "He's just a little boy. We'll do what you ask."

Strom stood silent for a moment while dangerous eyes perused his female captives. "What's he to you?"

Calleigh swallowed and struggled to keep control of her anger. "He's my little brother."

Surprise was evident by the sudden widening of his gray eyes as they settled on Kitty. "She's your daughter? Lady you've held up real nice. I would never have guessed that." This time when he gave Cooper a push, it was with a gentler hand. "Come on. Let's get that coffee."

Kitty exchanged a cautious look with her daughter before leading the way back to the kitchen. She could see the wheels turning in the young redheads mind. Scrambling for an idea, a way to get to one of those guns Matt kept in his closet. Their eyes met and Kitty's warning was clear. It wasn't just their lives at stake but Cooper's as well. Calleigh let her lids drop slowly, in an effort to relive her mother's fears.

Strom pulled two of the oak chairs together at the head of the table and nodded for the boy to sit down. With a smile that clearly said he was toying with her frustration, he motioned for Calleigh to take a seat at the other end, far away from the boy. Wilkey quickly pulled a chair up next to her.

"How old are you boy?"

Cooper looked at his mother as if for permission to speak. "Six" He replied quietly.

"Hmmm." Strom took a closer. "Six. Kinda big for your age aren't you. I heard the great Marshal Dillon was a giant of a man you must take after him." The mention of the marshal's name induced a rapid exchange of wary looks between the three hostages. It was the reaction Strom expected but he chose to move on to a more interesting subject. Trolling for more answers he threw out a simple statement. "I had a little brother but he was killed."

It didn't elicit the response he was expecting. The boy's gaze instantly fell to the floor as though he dared not look at either of the two women. Strom wasn't sure but he thought he detected the slightest hesitation in the woman's actions as she walked to the stove. The only one that surprised him was the young redhead. Without missing a beat, her cool blue eyes continued to meet his, anger intact.

"The coffee should be done in a few minutes." Kitty returned to her spot by the sink and leaned back against the cabinet. "I'm sorry for your loss but I don't understand what does that have to do with my family?"

Strom uttered an annoying sigh and offered up a disappointing scowl. "Really, Mrs.-" In a sudden pause his expression changed, "Mrs. Dillon sounds too formal and I think you and I are going to become really close friends. What is your first name?"

Cooper was not old enough to understand the subtle innuendos of the man's comment but he knew it meant something bad for his mother. This was all happening because Calleigh shot that man's brother to save hers. It broke Kitty's heart to see that look; the same one Matt wore whenever she was in danger. Always assuming it was somehow his fault.

"Kitty." She replied softy. The gentle smile that touched her lips was directed at her son.

"Kitty. Unusual name. I like it." Strom held his words for a moment as he watched her approach the table with a steaming cup of coffee. Once again he pulled the boy closer laying the barrel of his gun against his head. "That looks really hot. Be careful, we wouldn't want someone to get burned now would we."

Heeding his advice, she carefully placed the cup in front of him and repeated the same for Wilkey. She could see by the way he looked at her daughter that he too had plans for later. A brief glance at Calleigh was all she needed to see the rage brewing barely below the surface. Under any other circumstances she would have felt sorry for the young man just knowing what would happen to him if Calleigh got that gun away from him. For now, they would both have to be patient.

 **Sam Keever Sam Keever**

Matt had been excited to see his friend and managed to stay awake longer than usual. His first concern was Kitty because he knew she must be heartsick. Especially after Festus told him about Buck coming back alone. The hill man reminded him that she was a strong woman and she would hold the family together until he got back. Waiting wasn't an option that the marshal would consider. Matt was insistent that they start for home in the morning.

Corabeth was just about to set a tray in his lap when she heard his travel plans. "You're not leavin that bed mister!"

His intent was to state his case but she had Matt at a powerful disadvantage as the aroma of the hearty antelope stew teased his growling stomach. When she pulled the giant roll apart and spread the butter and honey across the golden brown surface his mouth began to water so hard he couldn't speak. "But Corabeth, Kitty will be…"

"Hush! You're not going and that's the end of it. Kitty would not want you getting up before you're fit."

Matt looked across the room at the two men seated at the table hoping one of them would help. Max smiled and shook his head no. Festus quickly tried to swallow the oversized bite he had shoved in his mouth. "I aint a fightin her Matthew." He caught the wink the old woman threw his way. "I'm a thinkin she cud whip us both. You best jist lay there and eat those vittles."

"I'll eat but I'm going home in the morning!" His words were forceful but he made sure to mumble them under his breath. In the meantime he figured he did need to eat to keep his strength up.

Festus volunteered to help with the kitchen chores after supper. Matt had drifted back to sleep and Max disappeared into the barn to check on his pregnant nanny goat. Corabeth had put on a fresh pot of coffee and it was just coming to a boil when she put away the last of the dishes.

She poured two cups and handed one to Festus. "Why don't we set outside to enjoy some of this fine weather?" Corabeth saw him cast a fretful glance at the marshal. "He'll be fine. I doubt that he'll wake up but if he does we can hear him." She gave his forearm a slight tug. "Come on."

They settled onto the bench that Max had made for one of their previous anniversaries. "You must be a very good friend to the marshal to come all this way and worry about him the way you do."

Festus was fearful of the steam as he took the first sip. He smacked his lips in approval. "Hot but mighty good. Yes'm we's been friends for…" He leaned back against the worn back board and shook his head. "…too long to count I reckin. Matthew is one the finest men I've ever met." The night air had cooled the coffee leaving it a tad safer to drink. He took a healthy swallow. "Ya know Dodge aint all that fur from here. I figure he musta stopped to rest ole Buck when they whey laid him." Festus looked around the little homestead. The way it was tucked back into the woods made it seem a far piece off of civilization but actually it was only a few miles to the main road from Hays. "This surely is a right peaceful plot of land. Raising goats profitable is it?"

Corabeth laughed as she stretched her long legs out in front of her crossing one thin ankle over the other. "Have you ever seen a room full of three year olds? Well that's what it's like raising goats. If it can be jumped over, pushed in, chewed, eaten or climbed – they will do it. Guess that's why they call them kids. "

Festus enjoyed the comfortable way she had of talking. "Do you and the mister have any youngins?"

She drew in her long legs and rose to her feet. "Can I get you a refill on that?" He handed her the clay mug and she disappeared into the house. Her smile was still in place but something painful had awakened in those tired eyes. Festus was in the process of silently berating himself when she returned with the coffee.

"I'm real sorrowful if I sed…"

The wrinkled hand that popped up to silence him was marred with tiny scars and calluses that bore witness to a lifetime of hard work. "We had a son…" She began slowly as she settled back into a comfortable position. "Neither you nor the marshal have asked about Max's face." Grateful eyes cast a glance to the quiet hill man. "Sam was a big boy like his dad. Brown curly hair blue eyes like mine. He would be just about the same age as your marshal."

Their eyes met and Festus knew it was all right to ask. "Yur husband sees yur boy in Matthew don't he?"

Corabeth nodded as she reached over giving his hand a squeeze. "He does." A heavy sigh was released as if to draw strength to tell the tale. "It was winter and Max had dropped Sam off at school. They got into a fight because Sam had it in his head that at ten years old he had learned all he needed. The only thing he wanted to do was be a farmer like his dad." A smile crossed her lips with the memory of the stubborn boy. "Max was on his way into town for supplies and didn't have time to argue so he ordered him off the wagon."

"Ma'am you don't need to tell this. It puts a hurt on yur heart I kin tell."

"You are a very kind man Festus Haggen but the truth is, I need to tell it." The old woman wiped the tear from her cheek. "That was Miss Orville's first teaching job. She weren't much older than the kids she was teaching. Anyways, it was terrible cold that day and the fire wasn't burning fast enough and…she poured some coal oil on it to make it burn hotter. Sam hadn't much more than cleared the door when Max heard the explosion. Course he went running back but the place was an inferno."

The muffled bleating of the goats broke the silence that Corabeth had let settle over them while she steadied herself for the rest of the story. It was several minutes before she could continue. "Sam and Miss Orville were the closest to the stove and were killed instantly." Her eyes were drawn toward the barn. "Max went back in that school five times and rescued nine children. He was burned but not that bad, if he had just stopped then. But the thought of leaving Sam in there was more than he could handle. The school was caving in and Max was caught under a rafter. By then half the town had showed up and managed to pull him out."

"Is that why he don't speak?"

"Yeah, I never did understand all the doctoring terms but something got broke and he can't speak. Not that it mattered because neither of us had much to say for a long time. The people of Cutlers Crossing treated him like a hero but he sure didn't feel like one. The one child he couldn't save was his own. So, we packed up and moved out here to hide in the woods." When she paused to take a drink of her coffee she realized it had gotten cold. "Guess I been talking too long."

Festus quickly jumped to his feet and snatched the cup from her hand. "You jist sit still. I know how to pour coffee too. Be rite back." It wasn't unusual for Festus to be helpful, especially to a lady, but there was another reason he was being so helpful. The heartbreak that claimed that woman's body and soul was just about to bring him to tears. He needed a moment alone to get himself under control. He refilled the cups and headed back outside.

Corabeth took the cup with a nod of thanks. "That's the first time I ever told that story. Max don't like to go around people cause they can be pretty cruel." Her eyes gravitated to the sleeping man in the house. "He was just so drawn to that man in there. I'm glad to hear your marshal is a good man. You know, he hasn't been awake enough to tell us much about himself. Does he have children?"

"Yes'm he does. Two girls and a boy." Festus spoke with such pride one would have thought they were his children. He went on to describe Matt Dillon's life as best he could. When he attempted to explain the relationship between Matt and Kitty, he realized it just wasn't something that could be defined with words. "I'm going to have to go back home and let her know he's okay. Them two is…well I just don't know that one would survive without t'other."

"He's not going to be able to ride for a while longer but he could travel in a wagon if you saw fit to bring one back." Corabeth offered a wink and a smile with her suggestion.

It was a good thing they had finished making plans because a very excited white haired man came running out of the barn. Festus didn't need to understand sign language to know that the babies were about to be born.


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting Acquainted

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Getting Acquainted**

Shouts of anger and sounds of violence splintered the tense silence of the Dillon kitchen. In a matter of seconds all hell broke loose and chaos erupted on the Lady K. Calleigh instantly recognized Newly's voice and bolted from the room. Wilkey had to scramble to get hold of her before she managed to get to the foyer. She wasn't close enough to grab but he was able to stop her with a powerful blow to the back that knocked her to the floor. When he heard the sharp crack of her head smacking against the hard wood planks it took him by surprise that she was instantly back on her feet scrambling toward her husband.

It was a heavy boot that kicked her back to the floor accompanied by a perverse laugh. "Damn girl. Stay down!"

Strom had been quicker to anticipate the other women's reaction and was able to intercept Kitty before she could follow her daughter. He snapped to his feet with such force the oak chair clattered back across the floor. In the same moment, he snatched the boy by the collar pulling him up like a shield. " **Stop! Right there**!"

His words, the gun, and her son at his mercy stopped the purposeful redhead in her tracks. Fearful eyes darted from the frightened boy to the primal screams of both Calleigh and Newly crying out to each other.

Strom stepped forward motioning for her to go toward the foyer. "Move slow… _Kit-ty_ … Remember I have your son here." With a menacing smile he followed behind the woman. When he saw the younger woman on the floor he knew it would put Kitty in a quandary. _Quite the dilemma_ Strom mused. _Does she dare risk the life of the boy to run to the girl?_

Kitty glanced back over her shoulder. First at Cooper then at their captor. Strom could see her body taunt, every muscle every nerve stretched tight. He could see her struggling for control of every breath. Seconds ticked by like days before he finally released the hammer and pointed the gun up away from the boys head. "Go." It was not a kindness, Strom knew he would use this little favor later.

Kitty literally flew down the hall falling to her knees beside her daughter. Even as she struggled to pull the girl into her arms her eyes were locked on the young deputy. His face was wracked with pain but those huge brown eyes would not release the cool blues that fought to get to him. Newly's voice was weak, his words breathless as he pleaded between blows. "Calleigh…stop…baby please."

Suddenly in the midst of the bedlam a shot was fired bringing the chaos to a halt. All eyes were drawn to the arrogant smirk of Strom Medix. "Wilkey! You better get away from that little girl for she hurts ya!" His raucous laughter played against a background of gasps and groans. Flynt and Duns dropped the battered body of the lawman and collapsed back against the wall. Beating a man was hard work and they were exhausted. Kitty managed to pull herself to her knees and roll Calleigh over. Blood had pooled around the young girls mouth after taking a second hit against the floor. "Can you sit up?"

Calleigh stared at the unconscious body lying by the front door, relieved that he was temporarily out of his misery. "Yeah." She ran her tongue over the damaged flesh."Where's Cooper?" Both women turned to find the boy still in the boss's clutches. They watched as his eyes, wide with fear gravitated from one loved one to the next.

"We're getting to be real good buds." Strom ruffled his fingers through the boy's curly hair. "Aren't we kid?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Strom caught the faintest gesture from both women silently telling him to speak. He glanced down at the boy to see if he would follow their counsel. Although it was slow in coming Cooper did respond. "Yes sir."

"That's right." He ruffled the curls again. "Now that we've all calmed down. Let's go back to the kitchen so that you ladies can fix some eats for my boys. I imagine they're getting pretty hungry. I know I am."

Wilkey reached down grabbing Calleigh by the arm and then jerked her to her feet. He gave her a shove toward the kitchen when Kitty instinctively reached out pulling her daughter closer to her. The menacing look she flashed at the young man caused him to back off despite the fact that he was the one holding a gun.

"Hey Strom what do you want us to do with him?" Flynt gave the lawman a shove with his boot but there was no reaction. "He's out."

Strom stopped in the threshold of the kitchen. "Tie him up good. We'll finish up with him later."

 **Keever Keever Keever**

Festus packed the extra coffee Corabeth had set out for him in his bedroll. He tried to convince her that the piece of antelope she wrapped tight in a towel wasn't necessary because he would be home by night fall. But she insisted he take it just in case.

"Now you be sure and tell her I'm okay." Matt sat up on the edge of the bed anxiously watching his friend ready himself for the trip. "This is silly. I need to be going with you. Kitty must be frantic." He slid down until his feet hit the floor only to feel a large hand on his shoulder.

Max shook his head no and touched his hand to Matt's wound. He pointed back to the bed and waited patiently until Matt sat back down. The mute man smiled and with a quick nod went outside.

"Did she tell you bout Sam?" Festus watched the old man as he walked away.

"Not directly. I wasn't sleeping the other night and I heard you two talking." Matt settled back on the bed. "Max makes me think of my own father. I wonder how much different I would have turned out if he had lived.

Festus finished tightening the rope on his pack and gave it a slap of a job well done. "You mighta turned out differnt Matthew but ya sure coudnt a turned out better."

There were times when the illiterate hill man threw Matt for loop. His speech was anything but proper and he had only flirted briefly with any of the social skills but when he spoke it was from the heart. Ironically it was the educated lawman that was speechless.

Receiving compliments had never come easy to him. Even after all these years he was still in awe of the man Kitty thought him to be. Matt stared at the scruffy man with a grateful smile. The moment of awkward silence passed and the marshal took a chance by standing up again. "After everything calms down, I want to bring Kitty and the kids here to meet them."

"Whal, I'll be cumin back for ya in a wagon but ya gotta know she's gonna be demanden to come with me." Festus tucked the roll under his arm as he walked to the door with Matt at his side.

Matt hid behind a sheepish grin. The truth was he kind of wanted her to come back to get him. Having her ride all the way out there was selfish and he knew it but he truly missed her. "Well if she insists."

 **Kitty Calleigh Cooper Kitty Calleigh Cooper**

Both of the women knew what the Medix crew had planned for them but for the time being Strom seemed to be more preoccupied with the marshal's son than his women. He kept the boy close. Primarily to keep control of the ladies but also to indulge his own curiosity. For such a young one he knew how to keep his attitude in check. And the way he looked at his family before answering, obviously respectful.

Watching the boy made him think of his own kid brother. Prid had too much arrogance to be respectful of anything. It wasn't unusual for him to shoot his mouth off and get himself into trouble and then run to his older brother for help. Either Strom or Tic would always cover for the boy but Prid was never grateful or even appreciative. More times than not, he would walk away still boasting of his own prowess as a fighter or gunslinger. The surprise wasn't that he was killed it was that someone was fast enough to kill him AND Tic.

But this boy…interested him. He was angry and scared but he wasn't going to show it. "You proud of your pa son?" Strom pulled the boys chair as close as the wooden base would allow.

"Yes sir." Cautious eyes peered over at his mother and sister.

"Ya got all this pride cause he's a lawman? A big U.S. Marshal." It was hard to tell which emotion ranked highest in his tone; bitterness or disgust.

Cooper let his gaze rise slowly to confront his inquisitor. "No sir." He replied softly. "A marshal is just what my daddy does to earn money for us. That's not what he is."

"Really. Then what _is_ he?"

"He's a good man." It was such a simple statement but the confidence in those ocean blue eyes was unwavering. Loyalty was something Strom valued above all else and this kid had it.

Strom pursed his lips as he studied the young boy. "How about that deputy in there? He killed my little brother and a good friend. Is he a good man too?"

"Yes sir, he is." Cooper cast a quick glance at Calleigh. "Can my sister look at him to see if he's all right?"

"Why should she look at him? What's the connection to you and that deputy anyway?"

Cooper carefully skipped over part of the question. "She's a doctor and he looked like he was hurt."

"A doctor." He whistled softly, surprised by this bit of news. "Some family you got. Is the deputy related too?"

"Are you going to let me check on him?" Calleigh quickly intercepted the question. "You wouldn't want him to die too soon. Not before you have a chance to go at him again." There was no way to disguise her biting sarcasm.

"He belong to you does he?" Strom smiled that deceiving smile. The one that made him look not only human but caring.

"I'm a doctor – he's an injured man." Calleigh braced herself as she waited for an answer. "And he works for my father."

Strom looked again at the boy and then the young woman. This one he understood. There definitely was a temper to go with that red hair and she was struggling for all she was worth to keep it under control. Undoubtedly she was a handful. He chuckled to himself, _No wonder they waited so long to have a second child_.

"Wilkey, go with her. Make sure she doesn't try anything." Strom watched in amusement as the redhead repeatedly jerked her arm from the grasp of the young man. His men would enjoy that one for sure but he would see to it that Wilkey was first in line.

His eyes wandered back to the matron of the family. The young girl was gorgeous, true, but this one was more to his liking. Kitty Dillon had the kind of beauty that a man would kill for or die for. Unlike her daughter, the fire was there but tempered with class and wisdom.

"The food is ready if you want to call your men in." Kitty stood beside the stove, her eyes still resting on Cooper. "My son needs to eat." There was nothing challenging in her tone yet she spoke with the resolve of a mother. "Will you _release_ him long enough for me to feed him?"

Strom threw his hands up in the air with an innocent grin. "Release him? He's not my prisoner…" He reached for the boy the moment Cooper made a move toward his mother. "He's just my buddy. Aren't ya Coop."

Cooper made no attempt to get up as he jerked free of the man's grasp. "Nobody calls me that but my sister!"

Kitty watched her son with a mixture of pride and fear as his blue eyes never left their captor.

All three shared a tense breath until Strom finally broke the silence with a laugh. "I'll remember that." He stared at the boy a moment longer and then nodded toward Kitty. "Go on. Let your mother feed you." Cooper carefully rose from his chair and glanced back at the man to make sure it wasn't another trick before rushing into his mother's arms. Strom watched the two draw strength from each other.

He wasn't sure why this family fascinated him so much. As a rule, just being associated with a lawman lessened any respect he might have…but these people. Maybe he was just feeling the loss of the only family he had ever known. It was Tic that hurt the most. Best friends since they were ten years old. They had fought the world together always watching the other one's back. The two of them had raised his little brother. Prid was blood and he would have fought to the death to protect him but it wasn't really love. Not the kind of love this boy and his sister shared.

And the woman. Kitty. What was it he saw in her? Was she the mother he never knew? Cause the mother he knew was always drunk or angry with him. With the old man in jail, it left him as the man of the family. Prid was the price his mother paid to a couple of drifters for a cheap bottle of whiskey. To be honest it was a relief when she drank herself to death just a few years after Prid was born. At least then he only had a kid to feed.

He watched Kitty tenderly touch the boy as she settled him on the stool at the counter to eat. And the way she stood between Wilkey and the girl earlier. Strom never doubted her mothering skills but that wasn't what attracted him. She was a beauty. And those eyes!

When they were first starting out, he and Tic held up a stage coach and there was a jewelry salesman aboard. He was carrying a velvet bag full of stones. There were diamonds and rubies but it was the sapphires that came to mind when he looked at Kitty Dillon. Her eyes were just like those jewels, sparkling, hypnotizing. What they could do to a man… Strom shifted in his chair as his body reacted to the images assaulting his thoughts. _Later_ , he promised himself.

 **===()()()===**

Kitty stood close to her son as he sat at the counter. While her hand rubbed possessively over his shoulder she maintained her stance facing their captor. She had gotten to know men pretty well in her lifetime and she recognized the look in this one's eyes. He wanted her and she knew it. The confident redhead wasn't foolish enough to think it was love but she was hoping it was enough to use as a bargaining tool. If he would spare her children's lives and…her daughter from the degradation of those men she would willingly give him what he wanted.

The thought of another man touching her ripped the air from her lungs in a sharp gasp. She could feel Matt's gentle touch, the warmth of his lips on her flesh. Her heart ached at the thought but she prayed that he would understand and he would still love her. _Please come home soon,_ She prayed silently.


	11. Chapter 11 - Nearing the End

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Nearing the End**

Max hovered like a mother hen behind the marshal as he ventured outside. It was such a beautiful night and Corabeth thought maybe some fresh air would make him feel better. As his health continued to improve his mental state became more agitated. Once he was safely seated Max uttered a sigh of relief.

Corabeth started to interpret Max's words when Matt held up his hand to stop her. "It's okay, Max and I are starting to understand each other. Yes, I would like a cup of coffee." He directed his answer to the big man. "If it's not too much trouble." The marshal turned back to the woman with a sheepish grin. "I don't understand the language but we've found a way to communicate."

The light in her eyes spread to her face as she watched her husband go back into the house. "You have made him a very happy man. He hasn't worn a genuine smile in years."

"He is a truly good man." Matt cast a glance back towards the house. " I…uhm…overheard you and Festus the other night. I was so sorry to hear about your Sam. I have a son too."

"Festus told us about your children. You are a lucky man Matt Dillon. A blessed man." She paused when Max appeared with two cups of coffee. One for the visitor and the other for his wife.

With a questioning look Matt pointed to the cups. Max offered an exaggerated yawn and then leaned his cheeks against his hand. "Oh, it keeps you awake." Max grinned as he settled on the ground at Corabeth's feet. "I really hope that Kitty comes back with Festus. I want you all to meet." Matt stopped as he watched Max look at his own wife. "She is almost as pretty as Corabeth."

"Then why did it take you so long to marry her?" His gracious hostess could only hold her laughter for so long as she stared at the stunned and bewildered face confronting her. "According to Festus, you owe him and your daughter for all the happiness you are enjoying."

Matt closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Remind me to _thank_ Festus for all of his _help_." A sudden flush of red encased his finely chiseled features. "Is there anything left for me to tell you or did he manage to fill you in on everything."

"He is very proud of your family. Almost as if they were his." Corabeth glanced down at the scarred hand resting on her knee and covered it with her own.

"Festus is a very important part of my family."

"You know, he tried to tell us about you and Kitty but he said it wasn't something he could put into words."

Matt shared a look with his rescuer. There was no need for words as Max clearly understood that kind of love for a woman. "She keeps my world in balance and my heart beating." Misty blue eyes lifted slowly toward the black sky. Thousands of tiny sparks lit up the dark canvas protected the sliver of moon illuminating the outer edge. "I always tell her to look up at the sky when I'm gone and - it will be like we're together. I hope she's looking now."

 **Lady K Lady K Lady K**

Kitty held Cooper at her side while the Medix crew feasted on the supper she had prepared. She was mildly surprised at the somewhat orderly fashion they displayed. All but the disgusting little one they called Duns. They hardly qualified for the social event of the season but they were quiet and aside from the leering glances, didn't cause any trouble.

Wilkey had escorted the younger redhead back to the kitchen. Again she jerked free of his grasp and walked over to her family. Calleigh brushed her fingers through the boy's curls and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Before Kitty had a chance to ask, Cooper voiced her question. "Is Newly all right?"

There was an instant visual connection between mother and daughter. "He's hurt." She tried to be brief to spare Cooper but he wasn't satisfied.

"Is he going to die Calleigh?" Eyes that reflected her own not only in color but in fear waited for an answer.

This boy loved that man and despite his age, deserved to know the truth. "I don't know Coop. He's hurt bad and all they would let me do was clean him up a little. He's still unconscious." Calleigh looked up at her mother and swiftly moved into her open arms.

From across the room, the murderous observer continued his watch on the Dillon family. While the siblings obviously enjoyed a close relationship it was Kitty that held the family together. He watched the way she kept her daughter behind her protecting the young redhead from his men. Not that they couldn't force the issue but she would fight like a tiger before letting it happen. Even after the few conversations Strom had shared with Kitty, he was sure she could emasculate a man with that sharp tongue.

To conquer this strong woman would be a definite feather in his cap. Strom made himself more comfortable in the straight back chair. He wanted her but not by force. Not physical force anyway. How far would she go to safeguard her family?

 **Festus Festus Festus**

Festus knelt at the edge of the creek scooping up a drink of water in his hands and watching Ruth drink from the same stream. "Guess I been a ridin ya pretty hard, I pologize fur that but we got ta tell Mss Kitty that he's okay." He sat back on the bank letting the mule get its fill. "She loves that man like a June morning and he's suffers the same weakness for her. Matthew was full of luck to be stumbled on by Max. We could a lost him there." He brushed his hand down his faithful companion. "I'm believen that God had a soulsome eye on him." Festus mounted his mule with a weary but satisfied smile and started the last few miles of the journey. "Thank heaven the hard part is over!"


	12. Chapter 12 - The Bargain

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Bargain**

Calleigh stared down the long hallway leading to the foyer. Her heart ached at the sight of her Newly lying like an abandoned piece of trash. She could hear Duns and Flynt rummaging through her parents desk. They had already discovered the liquor cabinet and from the inebriated sounds had sampled most of the Walking Whiskey. Once in a while, one of them would step back into the foyer long enough to give their prisoner one more kick to the ribs.

She yearned to go to him. To soothe his hurts, to protect him in some way but she could not. Strom kept a close eye on the young doctor. Despite her failure to reveal her connection with the deputy, it was obvious that he was more than just an employee of the marshal. Strom had spotted the wedding ring as well as the look the two had shared when his crew first came barreling through the front door. With that temper, the boss knew this girl was dangerous. He had no doubts that both of these women could be deadly but the young one was more emotional.

Strom wanted to speak with Kitty alone so he graciously gave Calleigh permission to check on her patient again. To keep her in line, he left Wilkey with strict instructions to hurt the boy, if she tried anything. Having tied up both loose ends he walked over to his prey.

"Kitty, I wondered if you might like to step outside for a breath of fresh air?"

Her stomach began to churn tossing the rancid taste of fear into her mouth. Kitty knew what he wanted and she knew what her answer would be. She glanced briefly at both of her children before stepping toward the back door.

When Strom held out his hand, Kitty stared at it defiantly. He made a mocking bow and with a sweep of his hand motioned her on toward the door. "As you wish."

Kitty took in a deep breath relishing the sweet fragrance of the blooming lilac bush just outside the kitchen window. The night was unusually quiet as the majority of the ranch hands were gone. Most of them staying out on the range rounding up and branding all the new calves. The rest went to Oklahoma to pick up a string of horses that Matt had purchased.

Right at this moment she truly regretted not listening to Bear when he put up such a fuss about staying behind. Ever since that infamous punch, Bear had designated himself as her guardian angel, especially when the marshal was gone. Only this time, she had Newly and Festus to watch over the family and Matt was expected home anytime. At least that had been the plan.

Strom led the way to the wicker chairs but when he turned back he saw Kitty staring at the seats. The thought of sharing their favorite resting place with this man was simply not going to happen. "I would just as soon stand."

He glanced down at the chairs and then back to the beautiful woman. In her huge blue eyes he could see the images of her and her husband sitting side by side, holding hands. "Let's just walk then."

Kitty brushed off his attempt to take her arm. "We don't need to sit or to walk for you to tell me what's on your mind."

"I had a feeling you knew what I wanted." If he had been smarmy or even evil appearing it would have been easier. But his viciousness was camouflaged in a warm, sweet smile. Strom let a single finger rake gently down her cheek. Her porcelain skin was just as soft as he had imagined. It pleased him that she restrained her repulsion when he touched her.

"You could just take it." Her words fell flat void of any emotion.

"I could." He smiled with a tilt of his head. "But you already know that I don't want it that way."

"Why?" Kitty was actually curious considering he had all the power.

"I have had my share of women. Some by force, some by money, and believe it or not, some actually thought they loved me." He leaned closer and for a sickening moment Kitty thought he was going to kiss her but he settled for smelling the perfume hiding seductively behind her ear. "But I have never made love to a woman like you. A woman of class. A woman that has fire in her soul. A woman that could bring a man's body to ecstasy." His mouth neared closer to her ear. "And you are all of these things."

Kitty swallowed hard. Matt's love had been so complete in excising those horrible years before she came to Dodge that she had actually forgotten what it was like to pretend. To give up her body for someone else's pleasure. Obviously, this man was unaware of her past and for her family's sake, she intended to keep it that way. "I will do what you ask on two conditions."

"Do you really think you are in any position to bargain?" Despite his words there was a trace of humor in his voice. The more he learned of her the more obsessed he was becoming.

"I do…if you want me as a lover and not a conquest." Those sapphire eyes burned into his soul.

Strom felt his mouth go dry at the thought of what those lips could do. "What are the conditions?"

"You do not kill either of my children or my husband's deputy." She paused and waited for him to give her a nod of approval.

"The deputy killed my kid brother and my friend. I can't negotiate on that."

Kitty stood silent for a moment knowing that if Newly died a part of Calleigh would go with him. It was time to test her skills. Unlike Matt, this man was hardly any taller than her. She leaned over and let her lips briefly touch his before sliding along his cheek to whisper in his ear. "All things are negotiable."

Strom could not control the titillating shudder than overtook him. It took a couple of long steady breaths before he could speak. "He may die anyway but…we won't touch him again. What is the second condition?"

"Neither you nor your men…will touch my daughter. I'm guessing that you have promised her to them or at least to that…Wilkey."

Strom stared at her; at those lips wondering what kind of magic they could perform on his body. "You better be worth it."

"I am." Her confidence was not an arrogant belief in herself but in the many years of sweet utterances from the man that loved her. "How do I know you will keep your word?"

For a long moment, the leader of the Medix gang stood quiet, staring into her sparkling blue eyes. It was in that split second that Kitty saw the man behind the mask. It wasn't as though under his evil persona as a murderer and thief beat the heart of decent man. She saw him for what he was but she also saw that he was being honest. Probably for the first time in his life he would keep his word.

Knowing she had just made a deal with the devil left her feeling numb. Her limbs felt heavy as though lead coursed through her veins. She looked around the yard, around her home.

"No." Strom brought her back to reality with his sharp response. "I see that look. You're trying to figure out a place for us. I'm not going to mount you like a dog! You agreed to make love to me. To pretend that I am your lover. We will go to your bedroom." He saw the shock register in her eyes. "Yes the same bed you share with him. The mighty Marshal of Dodge City. Tonight 'I' will be that lover or the deal is off!"

Kitty looked up at the sky, fighting back the tears that threatened. The sky offered the muted light of a waxing moon adorned by a mass of tiny stars. The one thing this man could not touch was her heart or the prayers in it. _If you are looking at this moon, know that I love you, Cowboy._


	13. Chapter 13 - Too Much Information

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Too Much Information**

As grateful as she was to be able to tend to Newly, Calleigh was smart enough to know there was a reason for Strom's generosity. When she heard the back door close she ran back to the kitchen. Kitty could feel eyes on her the instant she stepped back into the house.

"What's going on?" Calleigh bristled as she took note of the way Kitty was avoiding her. Refusing to look her in the eye.

"Nothing is going on. Just take care of Newly and your brother." Kitty took a step toward the hall when Calleigh grabbed her.

"Where are you going?" Her eyes darted from her mother's cold expression to the faint smirk on Strom's face. "What were you talking about out there? What did you agree to do?" The questions were coming rapid fire one on top of the other but it didn't matter. Calleigh knew all the answers. She also knew why Kitty had agreed.

Cooper saw the strange look on his mother's face as she tried to tear herself away from Calleigh's grasp. "Momma? What's happening? Why is Calleigh so scared?" He jumped down from the stool and ran to his mother. "Is he going to hurt you like he did Newly?"

The boy was beginning to panic when Duns and Flynt suddenly surfaced, lured into the kitchen by all the screaming. "What the hell is wrong with that kid?" The bottle of whiskey hung precariously between Duns thumb and forefinger. He staggered further into the room and gave Cooper a shove. "Somebody finally tell ya we killed your pa?"

The drunken man's outburst brought everything to a halt. There was no sound, no movement; not even a breath had the courage to make itself known. All was quiet except for the stumbling sot.

Strom was the first to move when he glanced over at his conquest. "Damn it Duns – get the hell out of here!" He did not want her to know until after she had made love to him. Kitty turned slowly, her face paralyzed and pale as if the porcelain skin were layered in ice. He could see the pain in her eyes and knew it was too late. Strom knew what kind of woman Kitty Dillon was. She would keep her part of the bargain but it was not going to be what he had imagined.

"What? " Duns staggered against the table. "Oh, I know what you want. Here kid. You can have this." He tossed the silver badge at Cooper's feet.

"DUNS! Get the hell out. Flynt get him out of here!"

For the first time since the Medix gang had invaded the Lady K, Cooper Dillon had reached his limit. He reached down slowly to retrieve his father's badge. His brother might be dying. They had beaten his sister. This man was going to do something terrible to his mother and…now… his daddy was dead. That horrible man said he killed Matt Dillon. Tears flew down his cheeks as he pulled away from everyone and ran down the hall toward his bedroom. Wilkey started after him but was stopped by Strom's command.

"Let him go. He's not going anywhere." He let go a heavy sigh as he turned back to Kitty. "Damn, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I was going to tell you later."

"Later!" Calleigh's limit was not far behind her little brother. "After you forced my mother into having sex!"

"It was her choice!" Strom shouted. "You spoiled little bitch. What do you know about sacrificing for your family! She was willing to do it for you and that boy!" His anger fused with his frustration and he brought the back of his hand across the young woman's cheek knocking her back across the floor. His gun was drawn before Kitty could get to her. "Stop or I will end it right now!"

Kitty eased back, her eyes refusing to abandon her daughter. "Don't hurt her. We still have a bargain."

Strom reeled in his anger still hoping for the promises she had made. "Wilkey, get her up."

Strom slid his gun back into the scabbard and reached over to touch his prize. A loose curl had fallen down across Kitty's cheek and he reached out rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes closed as he imagined how those long fiery locks would feel against his skin. He was about to speak when he heard the boys voice. It confused him that it had lost the polite tone or the respectful inflection. Strom turned to face the youngster.

"Don't touch my mother." Cooper remembered Calleigh's instructions and fired before the man had time to react or take the gun away from him. Strom groaned and grabbed his chest as the force of the bullet knocked him to the floor.

Cooper's shot started a chain reaction. Kitty instantly grabbed Strom's gun. Wilkey stood frozen like a cigar store Indian. While he was stunned by the shooting, it was exactly the distraction Calleigh had been waiting for. She had reached back for his gun before he knew what was happening. His hand closed over hers in attempt to gain control but it was no use. Both hands were on the handle as the bullet tore through his side setting his belly on fire. Wilkey screamed in pain as he gave up his claim on the gun. Calleigh fired a second shot ending his pain for good.

The shots drew Flynt and the drunken Duns back into the kitchen. Calleigh took down Flynt as soon as he cleared the doorway. Her shot at Duns was right on target but the annoying drunk stumbled saving himself from the bullet. She pulled the trigger again but the barrel was empty.

Duns unsteady legs weaved back and forth as he stared down at Strom who was still at Kitty's mercy. He frowned when he realized his boss was shot and he pointed his gun at the young redhead. "Who do you think you are?"

Calleigh braced herself for the inevitable. This wasn't how she pictured the end. Bold blue eyes burned into the filthy miscreant. She flinched when the gun fired but – there was no pain. Duns pulled himself up straight. His bloodshot eyes blinking slowly. His body gradually sank to the floor, revealing the marshal's wife holding the gun that saved Calleigh's life.

" **What in the name of 17 billy goats is going on here**?" Festus stood in the doorway, with his gun drawn but no one to shoot. "Is ever body all right?"

"Newly's hurt." Calleigh cried as she fled from the room to the foyer.

Festus walked over to get a closer look at Strom. "Dead?" Kitty shook her head no. "Darn close I reckon." He noticed the gun still in her hand. "You shoot him?" Again, she shook her head no. She just couldn't explain it all right now. "Who is the scatter whomp anyways?"

"This is all that's left of the Medix gang. This is Strom Medix." Kitty slumped back as Cooper ran into her arms.

He eyed the frazzled state of mother and son. "You both all right?" Again, he was met with a silent response. "Matthew is gonna be a faunchin and a bellerin when he finds out about this."

"What?" Kitty jumped forward so quickly it caused Festus to jerk back. "What did you say?" Cooper squeezed his mother's hand.

"I said Matthew's gonna be sore as a boil with what these fellers did. How'd Newly get hurt?" Festus suddenly realized the frightened faces were brought on by more than these ruffians with guns. "He's alive and doing real fine but he can't ride yet. A real nice couple is takin care of him."

Kitty slumped down to the floor with Cooper in her lap. Both crying, both laughing. "He's okay. He's really okay."

"Daddy's alive?" Calleigh stood in the doorway, her face as hopeful as the others had been. It only took a look at her mother and brother to know it was true. "Newly's awake. He's got a couple of broken ribs, most likely a concussion and a sprained wrist but he's going to be all right." She walked over to Strom who was still trying to figure out what went wrong. "Just so you know, my husband didn't kill your brother and that other low life. I did!"

Cooper came over to stand beside her. "She did it for me. Your brother was going to hurt me."

Strom looked over at his two dead men. Wilkey and Flynt. Despite the fact that he had seen her in action, he still couldn't believe that a woman could be that fast. Even more shocking was the fact that the boy had shot him. "I thought we were friends. I treated you all right, didn't I?"

Cooper looked up at his sister unable to understand this man's question. He took a step back as though to distance himself from this strange man and slipped his hand in Calleigh's. "You hurt my family. We would never be friends."

Strom tried to raise his head again but he had lost so much blood he collapsed back on the floor. Calleigh stared down at the unconscious man. Being a doctor couldn't mask the truth that everything in her wanted this man to die. She considered just standing there watching the blood drain from this monster until the last breath trickled from his lungs. It was Cooper's voice that pulled her from such thoughts.

"Calleigh? Did I kill him?"

She looked down at the innocence in those clear blue eyes. No matter what she wanted, she would not let him carry a burden like that at such a young age. "Of course not." Calleigh kissed the top of his curly head. "Coop, hurry on now. Go into Poppy's room and get me that extra medical bag he keeps in the closet."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Silent Giant

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Silent Giant**

Corabeth glanced over at Max at the sound of the approaching buckboard. He shifted the weight of his giant frame from one foot to the other and licked his lips in a nervous gesture. Max hadn't let anyone into his world since Sam died. At Corabeth's insistence Matt was sitting on the bench next to the house. He wanted to walk down the road to greet them but his head would still get fuzzy after he stood too long. The trio watched anxiously as the dust began to stir at the end of the road.

Cooper was leaning so far forward, Kitty had to grab on to him to keep him from falling out of the buckboard. She couldn't scold him, as she was as eager as he was to get to Matt. "I can see the house!"

"You can see it just as well sitting down." She gently pulled him back beside her.

"Festus, I heard you tell Momma that my daddy reminds Mr. Max of his son. Do you think he'll like me too?"

Festus wrangled the reins as they started down the uneven road. "Course he will. Yur the likenest little boy I ever seed." The scruffy man cast a wary glance at the beautiful redhead beside him. "Cooper you do member what we talked about? Max don't talk like you an me."

 _I'm not sure anyone talks like you_ , Kitty mused with a smile.

"I remember. Momma showed me some pictures in a book. They make letters with their fingers."

"Zactly. And you member bout them scars?"

Kitty brushed her fingers lovingly through the thick brown hair. Festus had wanted to prepare the boy for his first meeting with the kindhearted giant. The best way he knew was to bring up Sally Folken. Sally made the prettiest cakes in town. Weddings. Birthdays. Anniversaries. Everybody went to her if they had a special occasion. Cooper loved going to her house because she always used the extra batter and frosting to make free cupcakes for the kids in town. As a child, Sally had gotten burned by a kettle of scalding water. It left one side, from her neck to the tips of her fingers, permanently scarred. Most of the children had grown up with Sally, Cooper included, and her marred skin was never an issue.

"I remember." Cooper tried to settle back in the seat. "Does it hurt?"

"I don't believe so." Festus nodded toward the house. "Who is that big man I see sitting on that bench? You kin bet that Corabeth's got her eye on him a makin him sit still. She's not one to be crossed." He finally reached the house and pulled the wagon to a stop. Before Kitty could stop him, Cooper jumped out of the wagon, running full speed toward his dad.

Matt was too weak to pick him up but he was more than ready when the boy leaped onto his lap. It didn't go unnoticed by Corabeth that all the while he hugged his son, his eyes never left those tearful ones of the beautiful redhead.

"Daddy we were so scared when Buck came home without you." Cooper settled comfortably on his dad's knee. "And then those men came and-"

"Cooper! Sweetheart, we'll tell Daddy all about it later." Kitty knew it was too late. She could see that look in Matt's eyes. But for now, he was just happy to have his family around him. She turned with a sheepish smile to her hostess. "I want to thank you for saving my husband's life. Festus told us all what you did for him."

Corabeth took a step forward. Matt had not exaggerated, she was beautiful but it was the boy that captured her attention. So much like their Sam.

"Corabeth Keever." She said as an old but sturdy hand was offered and quickly accepted by a younger grateful one. "It was Max that found him and toted him home. We doctored him up as best we could. So this must be Cooper?"

Kitty motioned to her son to come forward. "Cooper, this is Mrs. Keever. She's been taking care of your daddy."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." His curious blue eyes wandered around the front yard. "Where's the big man that carried my daddy?"

Corabeth suspected her husband was lurking somewhere near the sugar maple tree at the corner of the house. As excited as he was, he was also fearful of their reaction. She motioned for him to come forward. "Max come and meet these nice folks." The big man took a step aside the trunk of the tree and finally ventured forward.

Cooper took the last steps necessary to bring them together. His small features were solemn as he stared at the scarred disfigured face. The prolonged silence brought a bit of tension to the small gathering. Finally, a smile broke and his face lit up. "You have brown eyes just like my brother Newly. All the rest of us have blue eyes but you're special just like him."

A mutual sigh of relief was a welcome sound. Kitty saw the look that passed between the old couple. Her son had just given them a gift. One that would stay with them for a life time.

"See Momma."

"I do." Kitty shared a proud smile with her husband. "What is it Calleigh says, like warm molasses."

Cooper took Max's hand and brought him closer to the others. "Did you really pick up my daddy?"

Max nodded and smiled as the boy introduced him to his mother. "This is my momma."

"Kitty Dillon." She offered quietly as she took his hand. "I don't know if your wife would mind if I gave a kiss to the man that rescued my husband but I have to risk it." Kitty rose up on her toes and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I hope I do this right." She said as she made the sign that Festus had taught her. "Thank you"

Corabeth reached over placing her arm around their guest. "Kitty why don't you and Matthew go sit a spell while I get dinner on. I know you must have things to talk about."

"Oh no I'll help-"

"No you won't…" The older woman shushed her toward the marshal. "Now you go on! Max take Cooper and Festus to see the kids. Our nanny just had two babies." That was all the information Cooper needed to drag Festus toward the barn.

 **Questions**

Instead of the bench, Matt led her back behind the small house where they could be alone. He still had enough strength to pull her up into his arms, his lips eagerly capturing hers. In those moments, he wasn't sure if it was the kiss or his weakened state causing the dizziness.

"When Buck came home without you, I was so scared." Kitty wrapped her arms tighter, struggling not to cry.

"I have missed you so much. I wanted to go back with Festus but…" He chuckled softly. "…But Corabeth wouldn't let me." He kissed her again; the first time was out of need, this time desire. As he pulled back, his lips wandered up the curve of her neck. "You want to tell me about the men coming?"

Her body stiffened in his embrace. Matt held her away from himself to look into her eyes. "It was Strom Medix and his gang." She watched the muscles in his jaw tighten and his eyes grew dark. "Honey its over. They were pretty brutal to Newly but Calleigh's taking good care of him. Doc had already taken Hadley with him so she was never in any danger."

Matt was in a complete state of confusion. "Why was he at our house? Was it because he thought I was dead? Where is he now? Did he touch you or Calleigh!"

Kitty tried to calm him with a gentle hand to his cheek. 'Can we do one question at a time? One of his men did shoot you but they didn't know who you were at the time. It was just an ambush for money. It wasn't until they found the badge that they knew who you were. Strom decided with you dead our home would be a safe place to hide out while they waited for a job they were going to do in Wichita. Strom was shot but he is still alive. The rest of his crew is dead."

Her answers should have put him at ease but there was still one unanswered. Kitty's blue eyes hid behind a row of black lashes until he forced her chin up. "Did he touch you or Calleigh?"

"No."

There was too much hesitation before she answered. Matt's gaze wandered over the gorgeous woman in his arms. His daughter was equally beautiful yet both were unmolested. Why? If there was one thing he knew about his wife it was how protective she was of her family. Had she struck a bargain with that thieving murderer? "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Her smile came with a gentle sigh. "No. It doesn't matter now." She leaned in to kiss him again. "What does matter is how he was shot."

"Oh?" The tiny word matched his confused expression. "I guess I figured Newly or Calleigh…"

"Calleigh wasn't armed when Strom's men forced their way into the house. They had already ambushed Newly and he had taken quite a beating. Before we knew what was happening, they had us all covered. Strom used Cooper as his shield…he didn't hurt him Matt." She quickly laid his fears to rest. "Our son piqued his curiosity with his polite manner and courage to stand up for what he believes." Kitty paused again to stroke the stubbly cheek of her hero. "He idolizes you Matt. It was Cooper that shot Strom Medix. Everything started to fall apart, there was shouting and one of them let it slip that he had shot you and…" Kitty offered a helpless shrug. "Cooper started to cry and ran to his room. At least that's what everyone thought. Actually, he went into our room and got one of your guns. It was his shot that caught Strom's men off guard and Calleigh took down two and…I killed one."

"You? You killed one of the Medix gang?"

Kitty nodded. "He was getting ready to shoot Calleigh."

Matt held her at arm's length again. The cool breeze carried with it the sound of Cooper's laughter and the bleating of baby goats. The sweet smell of apple blossom courted the hearty aroma of Corabeth' stew. It was a perfect afternoon and he was not going to spoil it with more questions. "So while I was lying around here sleeping my family was capturing one of the most wanted gangs in the territory. Exactly who is the lawman in this family?"

Kitty slid her arms around the muscular frame she loved so much. "I think your job is safe for a while Marshal Dillon." She confirmed her words with a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 - Bedtime

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bedtime**

Corabeth had made a blueberry pie with some of the bounty Max had gathered for this special lunch. Cooper was the first to tell them about his sister's obsession with pies. "And my little sister is the same way with jellybeans." He shook his head with a weary sigh. "Girls! Like my daddy always says wom-"

"Cooper!" Matt wasn't sure what his son had overheard but he didn't feel like risking the wrath of these two women. "Why don't we go check on those babies?" Festus and Max were quick to follow the marshal to the barn.

Kitty laughed as she watched how quickly the men disappeared. "How much of that do you suppose was fear or did they just want to get out of doing cleanup work?"

"50/50 I'd guess." Corabeth poured the hot water into the metal pan and let the dirty plates slide into the steaming sudsy liquid. "He's a fine boy. Did I understand correctly – you have two sons?"

"You mean Newly." Kitty gathered the remaining dishes and took them to her hostess. "Newly is my son-in-law. Cooper knows that they are married but in his mind, Calleigh is his sister so that makes Newly his brother. They are very close. All my children are close. I guess Festus told you she was a doctor?"

Corabeth began to pull the clean dishes from the water and Kitty quickly retrieved a towel from the cupboard. "He did. Festus speaks very highly of your children and you two as a couple." A twinkle took root in her tired blue eyes. "We heard that the marshal was slow in committing." She paused only long enough to make sure none of the men had returned. "It shames me to say I enjoyed watching him blush and squirm when I repeated the story."

Kitty laughed as she nodded confirming the hill mans words. "As the marshal of Dodge City, he acquired a lot of enemies. My husband worries about the welfare of everyone he loves."

"Especially you, I'd guess." The older woman seemed to speak with years of wisdom. "You know when he was bad with fever he called out your name over and over. I don't have to tell you how much he loves you. I can see in your eyes that it goes both ways. I wish I could have arranged for a more – private reunion for you two. I remember being young and in love."

"You may not be young but you're still in love. I see the way Max looks at you and you in return." Kitty watched the faint blush spread on those wrinkled cheeks. "I would say we have both been blessed." The two women came to appreciate each other in the moment of silence that followed. "Festus said that Max hasn't always been mute."

Corabeth offered a wistful smile and nodded. "He used to sing in the church choir. Beautiful bass voice." She closed her eyes as the memory flooded over her. When she opened her eyes, they were focused on her guest. "Max was pinned under one of the rafters and it caused damage to his throat. Mostly all he did was cry afterwards. There weren't no words to fix what had happened anyway."

Kitty folded her towel as she leaned back against the counter. "Why did you move here? Surely the people were grateful to him for saving their children?"

"Oh they were too grateful. Don't misunderstand, they were wonderful but they treated him like a hero. All he knew was that he had let his son die and he just couldn't live with it. I'm not sure what the medical term is but we just called it a nervous breakdown. For almost a year he just sat and stared out into that empty back yard. Then one day he gets up and says…" she uttered a sarcastic laugh. "…he didn't say in words but he let me know we were leaving. His scars and puckered skin was understood and accepted in Cutlers Crossing but everywhere else he was looked upon like a freak…so" A faint smile teased her lips as she shrugged a pair of boney shoulders. "…we came here."

"How did he learn to sign?"

Corabeth's laugh was genuine this time. "I got sick and tired of playing twenty questions so I drove into town and bought a book on sign language. It actually gave us both something to help take our minds off of the past. Then little by little we began to build a home here. Max started raising goats and I started raising vegetables. I do love that man and he loves me – it's been enough to get us through these many years."

Kitty felt as if a fist were closing around her heart. "I…I wish…there was something I could say."

"No need dearie. Your husband and son have made him so happy. The truth is you all have made us both happy. It's funny how God brings people together isn't it. Kind of like one of my grandma's crazy quilts. Just adding one-"

"One odd piece after another." Kitty finished for her in a hushed tone. They looked at each other in silence for only a moment before breaking into laughter.

Corabeth put away the stack of clean plates and reached back to untie her apron. "Coffee's done. Let's take it outside."

The two women had scarcely settled into the wooden chairs Max had built than the smell of fresh coffee drew in their male counterparts. Cooper was way ahead of the men running excitedly toward his mother.

"Momma. Momma look what I learned." She put out her hand to catch him but he managed to stop just as he reached her. He put his hands on her knees to balance his breathless body. "Look." He touched his thumb to his his chin and spread his fingers. "That says momma. And I can say daddy too." This time his thumb went to his forehead with his fingers outstretched. "Max is going to teach me to say a whole bunch of stuff."

Kitty reached out to give her boy a hug. "Maybe he can teach us all to speak. Of course that means we will have to visit more often. If that would be okay."

Max looked at his wife silently asking her to interpret before he turned to the lovely redhead. While his fingers flew Corabeth gave voice to the words. _"We would be very happy to have you visit us often. The wife and I are very excited to meet the rest of your family."_

"Thank you Max. I hope that when you feel comfortable you will come spend some time at the Lady K with us too. There are so many people I would like for you to meet."

Max looked at Corabeth his fingers asking another question. "He wants to know if you have more friends like Festus."

Kitty attempted to maintain just a smile but when Matt broke out into a deep roaring laugh she lost the battle and joined him. "No, he's one of a kind but we would be lost without him." Matt reached over giving the scruffy man a pat on the back. "I hate to break this up but we really should be heading home. It's going to be the wee hours before we reach Dodge."

Even Max was surprised at how quickly his wife pulled those old bones to her feet. "You'll do no such thing. You will stay right here." She threw one hand palm up to stop Kitty before she could offer any objections. "I don't need to be told that my house is small. I'm already aware of the size and comforts. You see that over there?" Once again that long thin arm pointed to a make shift hammock tied to a couple of posts. "It gets pretty hot about midsummer and him and I prefer to sleep outdoors. Max made that specially to hold the both of us and it's done just that for many years. We'll be just fine in it tonight."

"But we couldn't-"

"Young lady, did I not just tell you to hush! I laid out your night things shortly after you arrived. Nothing special just something I had tucked away. You'll find them at the foot of the bed." Corabeth turned her attention to Festus with such force he quickly took a step back. "Festus I'm sure you have a bedroll on that mule and we can come up with a blanket for the boy."

"Yes'm I do." Festus nudged Cooper toward Ruth to retrieve the roll. "Come on boy, the lady said it was bedtime."

 **Alone at last**

Kitty's hands covered her mouth but they barely managed to muffle her laughter. Matt stood with his hands braced on his hips and his bare feet peeking out from under the full length night shirt that Corabeth had laid out for him. "Keep laughing. Have you looked at the gown she set out for you yet?"

Kitty took a quick breath to ready herself as her gaze fell to the neatly folded garment at the foot of the bed. She carefully took the corners of the shoulders in her fingers and let it slowly unfold. At first glance the green material appeared pale but the flickering light of the oil lamp caused a shimmering effect on the smooth linen fabric. Lace wound itself around the neck and covered the front of the bodice adding a touch of innocence to the simple gown. She inhaled the sweet scent of lavender and wondered how long Corabeth had kept this gown packed away waiting for a special occasion.

"Nothing special." Kitty murmured as she glanced into the direction of the homemade hammock.

Matt stretched out on the bed to watch his wife prepare for bed. With his hands folded behind his head and his long legs crossed at the ankles, he appeared most comfortable in the cotton night wear. "I think she likes you better than she likes me. Either that or she just has a wicked sense of humor."

"Close your eyes while I change."

"What? I've been watching you undress for-"

"Yes and if you want to keep on watching me – close your eyes!" Determination flashed in those blue eyes and Matt knew she meant business. With no further objections, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard.

Kitty quickly slipped out of her dress and into the lovely yet simple gown. She removed the ribbon that had held the lazy curls in a partial upsweep off her neck and let it fall loose around her shoulders. Just to help set the mood, she lowered the wick chasing the restless shadows out of the room. With a smile and a silent thank you to her hostess, she readied herself for Matt's approval.

"Well?"

Matt's complacent grin disappeared as his eyes focused on the beauty in front of him. These past nights he had dreamed of her looking exactly as she did at this moment. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and quickly took his place beside her.

"I asked Max to teach me a couple of words too." Matt pointed to his wife and then placed his hand to the side of his head; fanning his fingers across his face. "It means you are beautiful." A smile lit up her face as he pulled her into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue - No Secrets

**THE SHOOTING: FLAME SERIES #19**

 **Epilogue**

 **No Secrets**

Matt dismounted and walked along side Buck the rest of the way into the barn. After a long healthy drink, he began to untack his faithful steed. His thoughts wandered over the long ride he had just completed with Strom Medix. It was a one way trip for the infamous outlaw but there was not much danger in getting him there since none of his crew had survived.

The marshal wasn't sure he trusted himself to deliver the goods to Hays but with Newly still recovering and Festus needed on the ranch, he didn't have much choice. Strom had done some talking most of which Matt simply ignored. But a couple of times he felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle when his wife and son were the subject of conversation.

For some reason, the outlaw was taken with the young Dillon boy. He still didn't understand why the youngster would shoot him when he had befriended the child but it was all past now. Eventually, Kitty's name did come up. The marshal had sat across from Medix keeping his focus on the fire that burned between them.

Matt maintained a stone face when Strom confessed that Kitty had made a bargain to save the lives of her children and the young deputy. The outlaw found a bit of irony in the woman's request that she would offer her own body if the girl was left untouched. Oddly enough, the condemned man wasn't flaunting his knowledge to humiliate the husband. As with the boy, he was simply amazed that such an elegant lady would sacrifice herself.

The normally cool blue eyes were lost in a harsh murderous gaze. This man would never understand loving a woman like Kitty. He would fumble physically for the sexual pleasure but he would never see the heart that could fire up a man's soul. He would never lose himself in those radiant blue eyes or savor the sweet sound of his name on her lips.

The lawman knew that Strom wanted to ask if it would have been worth it. Despite the fact that he was going to be hung at the end of the trip, the look in Dillon's eyes warned him not to ask. Hanging was one thing but there was no sense in enduring a savage beating beforehand.

 **===()()()===**

Matt gently closed the bedroom door behind him. He stood quiet for a moment giving his eyes a second to adjust to the dark. There was an oil lamp beside the bed but the wick was turned down so low it scarcely cast more than a red glow in the chimney. Before shedding his clothes he turned up the light just enough to be able to see her face.

He released a harsh breath as he began to peel off the road worn clothes. His emotions were boiling and seething inside leaving him angry and proud at the same time. The thought of that animal touching her caused the rage to surge through his body like a tidal wave. Destroying and churning everything in its path. It had taken every ounce of self control he had to keep from tearing Medix apart with his bare hands.

Once again he crossed over to the bed but now it wasn't anger that emerged as he stared down at the sleeping woman. Matt was sure that if he were ever to encounter an angel she would look like this. He allowed his fingers to ever so gently stroke her cheek. Just as he turned to walk away he felt her hand slide into his.

Kitty sat up and with her free hand turned up the light. "You look tired."

Just looking at her gave him a sense of peace. "I'm sorry I woke you." Matt leaned down needing to taste her lips. He brushed the loose curl over her shoulder. "I love you." For what seemed an eternity, they stared into one another's soul.

"He told you. Didn't he." Her voice was soft and Matt knew it wasn't really a question. "Would it have changed how you feel about me?"

He shook his head letting it fall as though he were too weary to hold it up any longer. A dry laugh escaped in a heavy breath. "Do you mean would I have been even more in awe of your willingness to sacrifice yourself? Matt turned suddenly pulling her up into his arms. "You know damn well that I love you more every day. I should have been here to protect you. You and the kids-"

Two warm fingers pressed against his lips to silence him. "Please don't go there. Being ambushed was definitely not your fault. Just as Calleigh had no choice when Cooper's safety was at risk. We live in a hard time in a hard place but somehow we always manage to survive."

"Only because –you- manage to hold us together." Matt claimed her lips again but it was more than just an act of passion. The kiss was a wordless pledge of their devotion to the life they had built. A promise of his love to her and her to him.

He released her slowly and she leaned over patting the empty side of the bed. "I saved a spot for you…if you're interested."


End file.
